The Origins of the Usernames
by Kri5ti
Summary: Phil came out to his parents the same day he met Dan Howell. He was immediately taken with the brown-eyed, beautiful boy, but there was one problem: they'd probably never see each other again. So why did Phil still think about him three years after their departure? Phan. Sort of AU. Multi-chapter. (I promise a happy ending!)
1. Prologue

**A/N: New Phan story I came up with... couldn't help myself. I guess it's sort of AU... but, you know... yeah**.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil or Dan, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Terror.

It was all Phil could think about at the moment. He knew what his supposed "choice" meant, but he had no idea that his parents would react like... _that._ Motionless, silent... and he'd ran, afraid of _everything_.

Why? Because Phil Lester was _gay_.

He'd known for a couple of months now. He'd been realizing how less appealing women had become to him, and how easy it was to get lost in man's eyes. He hadn't told anyone for fear of being called names and ridiculed for who he was. He hadn't even planned on coming out to his family — it just sort of... slipped. One minute they were discussing that new bakery down the street, the next he was saying, "I'm gay."

He'd bolted from the house and not given his parents time to react.

He'd tried to calm himself — it wasn't as if he'd have to stay there, anyway. He was only visiting. He could just _leave_ as soon as he wanted.

Never being one to make such rash decisions, Phil knew he'd be better off to just stay and calm down before he boarded the train. Maybe he just needed to cool off... maybe he'd even go back to his parent's house.

Phil shook his head. Nope.

Rain began to softly trickle down to earth, splashing against Phil's face. He grunted, pulling up his hood. As if on cue, a crack of thunder sounded across the park Phil had somehow wandered into. He closed his mouth, leaving his lips in a tight line.

"Could this get _any_ worse?!" He shouted angrily to no one in particular.

"Problem?"

Phil whipped his head around to see a man, probably around his age, with the most beautiful brown eyes and hair to match. He was slightly tan and had a slim build, his body clad in a black vest-jacket and jeans. He was simply stunning.

And smiling at Phil whilst waiting for an answer.

"Um... no," Phil said, not wanting to burden this innocent stranger with his worries. "I mean... nothing you need to be concerned with."

Phil realized how harsh it sounded a minute too late. Luckily, he was an understanding person.

"I've got time to listen if you would like," the man said, starting to walk once again. He had no idea _why_, but Phil followed. "I'm stuck here for another three hours anyway."

Phil was a little taken by the... forwardness of this stranger. He'd just met Phil and he was offering to listen to him. Like he _cared_. It was an odd sort of feeling, yet comforting. Maybe _that_ was why he said, "Um... okay."

Somehow, he and the boy ended up in an ice cream shop only a couple of blocks away from the park they had met in. Phil was still skeptical about it all but, hell. He was leaving soon; it's not like it would matter.

"It never occurred to me to ask for a name," the man said in the middle of the line. "Care to give me one?"

"Phil," Phil replied impulsively. "Just... Phil."

The boy laughed, sensing how awkward Phil had become. "Listen, I'm not a rapist, or a serial killer, or any other weird type of person you've got me made out to be in your head." He paused. "Wait. I take that back. I am a bit on the odd side."

He earned a chuckle from Phil. He turned to smirk at him, just as they arrived at the front of the line. "My name's Dan, by the way," he whispered before turning to the woman behind the counter.

Dan ended up ordering for the both of them, objecting to Phil's money when he was offered. Phil had been reluctant to let Dan pay, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Dan had lead Phil to a small table in the back of the shop, passing Phil his ice cream as they sat.

They began to talk. Phil found himself becoming unbearably happy one moment, and bursting with laughter the next. Dan just seemed to have that effect on him.

Phil learned about Dan's obsession with llamas, Dan hearing of Phil's love of lions. They learned _so much_ about each other, and Phil found himself falling a little further for this man.

"You're amazing, Phil," Dan said out of the blue. Phil smiled softly, a sort of blush rising on his cheeks.

"Should I consider that a compliment?" Phil asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

"No," Dan said. Phil froze. Dan spoke again before Phil could get the wrong idea. "You should consider it a title. 'The Amazing Phil.' Catchy."

Phil's cheeks became even pinker. He tried to hide his blush by turning his head away from Dan. "What about you?" He asked in a near-whisper. "Don't you need a new title?"

Dan shrugged. "Obviously I'm hot. Work from that."

Phil burst out laughing. Thankfully, the shop was fairly empty so no stares or glares were thrown his way. It was a good thing, too; he couldn't seem to stop. Eventually, Dan gave in, chuckling lightly along with him.

"Are you kidding me, Phil? I'm on _fire_," Dan exaggerated. He and Phil each laughed harder and harder.

Phil gained his composure long enough to say, "You may be hot, Dan, but you are certainly not on fire."

Phil's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said — had he _really_ just openly called a seemingly _straight_ guy _hot_ right to his freaking _face_?!

_Great going, Phil_, he thought. _You make a friend and you just _have_ to ruin it._

"You're not too bad yourself." The comment alone was enough to make Phil blush, but the added _wink_ on the end seemed to worsen it. "So I'm hot, but I'm not on fire? What does that make me?"

"Dan is not on fire," Phil said proudly. Dan looked up and into his eyes, smiling grandly.

"I think that's _perfect_," he said. And he meant it.

They got caught up staring into each other's eyes, but neither of them minded. They were content with simply _staring_ at each other. And when Dan begin to lean in... well, who was Phil to object?

Their faces got closer and closer. It would only be a few more seconds until —

"Closing time, you two."

They jumped apart, each turning to look in the direction of the voice. A middle-aged woman was standing there, staring at them expectantly. She gestured for them to leave, which they did without any objections.

They were both laughing by the time they were outside. "Wow," Dan said. "What crawled up her ass?"

Phil shrugged, used to Dan's type of humor. "I don't know."

There was a silence.

"Well, I need to head to the train station," Dan said awkwardly. He scratched the back of his neck. He honestly just didn't want to say goodbye to Phil, but he'd never admit it aloud. Especially not to a guy he'd just met.

"Really? I'm heading there, too. We can go together, if you want?"

A grin broke out on Dan's face, ecstatic that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Phil just yet.

"That would be _wonderful_," Dan said.

They walked to the train station, small talk filling the usual silence. Each were content in the moment, and dreading when they'd have to depart. But they ignored that thought for the rest of their time together.

All too quickly, they were standing in front of the train station doors. They entered the building, savoring every last second they had.

"So, um..." Dan said. "This is goodbye?"

Phil wanted to laugh at how cliché the sentence sounded. But he was too upset about their imminent departure. "I guess so..."

"Where are you going?" Dan asked, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe...

"London," Phil answered on impulse. "You?"

"Manchester," Dan replied, somewhat sadly. He forced a smile. "Does it sound weird if I told you that I didn't want to leave you?"

Phil shook his head. "No. I was actually thinking the same thing."

Suddenly, a voice sounded overhead on the intercom. "Train 379 to London, departing in five minutes."

"That's me," Phil said sadly. Dan gave him a small smile. Phil returned it, turning his back to Dan and beginning to walk away.

But Dan couldn't let go so easily. "Phil." Dan stopped the boy, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. Phil almost fell in the process, but steadied himself by grabbing onto Dan's arm.

They stared at each other, both wanting to just feel the other's lips, but both also too afraid to actually _do_ anything.

"Bye."

Dan knew he'd scold himself for passing up his chance now, but he couldn't just _kiss_ Phil. They'd only known each other for a couple of hours, for God's sake. And they would probably never see each other again.

Phil nodded. "Bye."

And he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crap ending... I'll try to make it better! **

**Review? Please?**

**-Kristen**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got six reviews overnight! That fills me with joy! :) You guys are amazing!**

**Sorry if some of the facts are off... I'm a dumb American. Though I wish deeply I were in London. So...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phan — but I do believe with all of my heart that it's real.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dan waltzed around his lonely apartment, wondering what the _hell_ he could do.

Dan was a failure; at least, he considered himself to be. He had no job, little to no friends, no hobbies, no _anything_. He was pretty much alone all of the time, and preferred to stay that way. He much liked his solitude.

He wasn't always like this; he'd been the exact opposite three years ago. But that was in the past. And it hadn't started until after he'd left that stupid boy at the train station.

Dan tried to tell himself that he didn't _like_ the boy. He'd just happened to be there during a tough, sexually confusing time for Dan. He wasn't gay — at the most, he could be slightly bisexual. But that was highly doubted; Dan hadn't found himself attracted to any men since... Phil.

Dan cringed. Just _thinking_ the stupid name made his stomach fill with stupid little butterflies and his heart do stupid little flips and his stupid cheeks turn red.

He felt utterly stupid; why hadn't he kissed Phil? Or maybe even ask for a number? Why did he just let Phil go so easily?

Dan had been denying how he felt for years. And look where that got him.

His phone buzzed beside of him. It was PJ: one of his few friends. To some people, he was considered a "YouTube Sensation," but to Dan, he was just regular old Peej.

Dan checked the text message. _Recording a video today. Join me? :) -PJ_

Dan shook his head. This was one of PJ's many failed attempts to get Dan to "do" something. But Dan had no interest in this whole "record yourself doing ordinary, everyday things and letting people peek in on your life" thing. Dan liked his privacy, and making videos about your own life and posting them onto a global website didn't seem like a way to maintain that.

_It's the same answer as always, Peej. No. -Dan_

It wasn't long before he received a reply. _C'mon. Just this once? It'll be fun! -PJ_

Something hit Dan — maybe it _could_ be fun. It _would_ be something to do, after all. And it was probably way better than sitting around and moping all day. But what if he was no good at it? What if he received hate for being so... _Dan?_ He couldn't risk that.

It was an everlasting battle for Dan.

_Maybe next time? -Dan_

He could practically hear PJ sighing in the next message. _That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And every other time I've asked you. It's not like it'll kill you. Please? -PJ_

Dan could tell that PJ _really_ wanted him to do it. Dan did, too. But he had all of these worries keeping him at home. _What if they don't like me?_ _-Dan_

_Nonsense! They'll love you! You're just like this guy Chris helped out. He was shy and quiet — not to mention that he had an unhealthy obsession with lions — but Chris helped him get into the whole YouTube thing. Now he's making videos every week and people love him. It helped him feel like he had a purpose in life. Don't you want that? -PJ_

Dan tried to continue reading, but he couldn't really process anything after the mention of lions. _An unhealthy obsession with lions?_ Why did that sound so familiar?

It hit Dan. _Phil_. Phil had a huge love for lions. It was one of the many things they'd discussed on that glorious day...

Without thinking, Dan began typing once again. _I'm in. -Dan_

He hit send, and hoped he hadn't just made a _huge_ mistake.

* * *

Phil _hated_ editing videos. He'd love to just be able to record everything in one go and upload it as it was, but he found that it was near impossible for him to stay on topic. He'd start rambling off about things that didn't matter and Dan.

Phil didn't group those two things together for one simple reason: Dan _did _matter.

Phil didn't like to mention Dan to people for many reasons. For one, Dan shouldn't _still_ be on Phil's mind after three damn years. He hadn't even known the guy for a day, yet he found himself fantasizing about what Dan's lips would feel like, and how nice it'd be run his hand through those brown locks. For another, people would think Phil was straight-up crazy for "falling in love" with a guy he barely knew, much less still holding onto him after so long.

So no one knew about Dan. And Phil was left to figure it all out on his own.

He jumped when a knock sounded from his apartment door. Gulping, he stood up and walked over to the door to answer it. Thankfully, it was only Chris.

"Chris!" Phil said excitedly, enveloping Chris in a hug. Chris smiled and laughed, returning the hug with just as much emotion.

"How are you?" Chris asked when they pulled apart. Phil smiled.

"I'm fine." He paused, searching Chris' face for any tell of _why _he was here. When he found none, he voiced his question. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

Chris put his arms up in fake hurt. "Can't I come to visit my friend without needing a reason?"

Phil sighed. "PJ's busy, right?"

Chris nodded, frowning. "Filming today. Got some guy over there with these 'beautiful brown eyes.' Pfft."

Phil stopped. Dan had brown eyes. _Beautiful_ brown eyes. And brown hair. And a beautiful face. And —

Phil shook his head, clearing those thoughts. "Aww, are you jealous?"

Chris crossed his arms. "No."

Phil laughed, but allowed the subject to drop. He lead Chris over to the couch, taking a seat himself. When Chris sat down, he began to stare at Phil with a grin. Phil let it slide for a few seconds, but it started to feel a little creepy.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Phil asked, hurriedly wiping at his mouth and cheeks. Chris laughed, waving his hand in the air as if to throw away the notion.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p.' "I just wanted to know if you were interested in..." Phil didn't hear the rest of the sentence, as Chris said it under his breath and rushed.

"What?" Phil asked once again. "I didn't understand."

Chris sighed. "I met this guy at the mall today. Gay. Said he had a thing for black hair..."

Phil understood then. Chris had been trying his best to set Phil up on dates for the past two years — ever since he'd found out about Phil's sexuality. He'd noticed how lonely Phil often was, and had sent him on blind dates time after time. Each one had been a complete _bust,_ but Chris didn't seem to quite understand this yet.

"No," Phil said sternly. "No, no, no."

Chris let out a breath. "Please? It won't hurt anything... he was cute, too! I checked!" Chris began to shout as Phil stood, leaving the living room and heading or the kitchen.

"Then date him yourself," Phil replied, giving Chris a 'give it up' look on his way. Chris started to follow him.

"Phil, you _never_ do anything! All you do is sit at home and film videos for YouTube," Chris pointed out. "You need to get out. Make some friends. Meet a guy..."

Phil whipped his body around. "I'm perfectly content with staying at home and doing nothing but recording YouTube videos. You're the one who got me started on it, anyway," Phil countered. "I don't _need_ a guy."

Chris took a seat at the table as Phil opened the refrigerator in search of something to drink. "You're lonely, Phil. Don't deny it." Phil was silent. "At least go make friends. Be social."

Phil shook his head. "I'm awkward."

When Phil settled on a beverage, he took a seat next to Chris. Chris turned to face him with a serious look. "You always make excuses not to meet anyone, no matter how hard I try to get you on the market. It seems like you'd like for me to stop trying —" Phil gave him a 'Really?' look. "— which I would happily do if you would give me one good reason _why._"

Chris sat back as if waiting for an answer. Phil sighed, internally debating telling him about Dan. It'd be nice to get it off his chest and Chris _was_ the closest thing Phil had to a best friend. Besides, who would it hurt?

Phil faced Chris. "His name's Dan."

Chris scooted closer, suddenly intrigued; the name sounded familiar, yet he couldn't place from _where._ "And?"

Phil took a deep breath before continuing. "He's really cute... and sweet... and just really, _really_ amazing." Phil couldn't help but smile when he talked about him. "And we kept almost-kissing and I _really_ just wanted to do it, but I couldn't, because I'm an idiot —"

Chris put his hands up, causing Phil to stop talking. "Whoa — what? You've met a guy that you _actually_ like and you haven't told me?" Chris held up a hand. "First off, I'm hurt that you'd keep that from me. Second," Chris began to grin. "Why the _hell_ haven't you asked this guy out yet?"

Phil paused. Here was the hard part. "That's, um, the problem. I haven't seen him in three years."

Chris stopped, frozen. "_What?!_"

Phil shook his head. "It doesn't even matter, Chris. This is why I didn't tell you."

Phil stood up again, pacing. Chris had come to learn that this was one of Phil's nervous ticks. "Of course it matters, Phil! You're obviously smitten to this guy!"

"But I can't do a thing about it!" Phil shouted. "Because we talked that day, and he almost kissed me, but then he didn't, so he obviously isn't interested, and I haven't seen him since, and now he's off somewhere in Manchester —"

Chris tuned out affter that. _Manchester._ Why did that sound so familiar? _Manchester, Manchester..._ Chris repeated in his head. Then it clicked. PJ's friend was from Manchester — and his name... his name was Dan! Chris was delighted with the news, but kept it too himself. He didn't want to get Phil's hopes up in case this was a different guy.

" — and kids, and I just don't think I should be thinking about him anymore!"

Chris stood up, rushing to get to Phil's door. Phil creased his eyebrows in confusion, but followed. "Where are you going?"

Chris hurried to make an excuse. "I, uh, left something at PJ's. I need that... thing. Soon."

Phil stared at him. "So you have to leave right after I tell you about my deepest secret?"

Chris opened his mouth. "Pretty much. Bye!"

He left Phil there, completely shocked by his friend. But he couldn't think about that now. He had one thing on his mind, and that was going to PJ's and finding out just who his "friend" was.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Longer than I expected, but I guess that's good for you... This chapter was needed. I've built up a little plot now (WHOOP!) and I'm pretty proud of it... YAY!**

**WHO DOESN'T LOVE CHRIS RIGHT NOW? I DO. A LOT. BECAUSE HE JUST MIGHT BRING PHAN TOGETHER. OR HE MIGHT NOT. WOULDN'T WE ALL LIKE TO KNOW? WELL, I KNOW. BUT I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY. EVERY. SINGLE. DETAIL.**

******I had sugar today. SSSUUUGGGAAARRR!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**fallthroughtimelikeme:**_** I DID WRITE MORE! YAY!**

_**NeverlandNat: **_**I know... it was so hard for me to not just let them make out at the train station. XD Hope you liked it!**

_**ka1223: **_**Thank you! I UPDATED! Does that make you happyyyy? :)**

_**Owl of awesome: **_**I DID WRITE MORE FOR YOU! YAY!**

_**athleanaprime21: **_**Thanks so much for the compliments! Hope I didn't kill you with suspense! XD**

_**CrazyxChaotic: **_**Again, it was so hard not to just let them kiss. SO HARD! (My inner pervert wants to say ****"That's what she said" right now...)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED! YOU'RE AMAZING!**

**ReViEw PlEaSe?!**

**(THIS IS WHY NO ONE GIVES ME CANDY...)**

**Now for some wisdom... um, don't do drugs. Not cool.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Kristen**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with more... YAY!**

**I don't know how updates will be on this story; I'm back at school, so... could be daily, could be every two days, could be later than that (hopefully not)... Every time I set a update day for myself, I always manage to somehow ruin it... so I'm not going to do that. Nope.**

**Also, EIGHT REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE IN ONE NIGHT? *insert interrobang* THAT'S AMAZING! YOU ARE AMAZING. I LOVE YOU. AND THEN FIFTEEN REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWO? YOU GUYS ARE THE. BEST. THE FREAKING BEST.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phan, I just ship it. Hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Chris drove down the lane, swerving to miss cars. He had to get to PJ's, and he needed to be there _fast._

He couldn't help himself; he was excited. By excited, he meant _e-x-c-i-t-e-d. _One of his two best friends could _finally_ be getting his happily ever after with the guy of his dreams. Excuse Chris if this information made him squeal like a fangirl.

_Left. Wait — no. Right! Right. Go right, Chris, _Chris thought to himself. He spun the wheel just in time to make the turn. _There it is! PJ's house! Yes! You did it, Chris. You did it._

Chris pulled in behind a car he didn't recognize — Dan, he guessed with a smile. He unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of the car, a bounce in his step from all the joy.

Yes. Chris was definitely excited.

He knocked on the door. He barely heard a "Coming!" from PJ until he was back to banging against the thick door. He kept his hand moving until PJ opened the door.

"Chris?" PJ asked, though he didn't sound too unhappy. "I thought I told you I was filming today."

"Yeah! Yeah, about that..." Chris lead PJ outside, shutting the door behind him. He put his arm around PJ's shoulders, leaning in as if giving away important information. "...you know Phil, right?"

PJ rolled his eyes. "No, Chris. I don't know Phil," he said sarcastically. Chris smacked his arm.

"Not the point," he told him. "You know how I've been trying to get him in the dating game for years?"

PJ nodded, confused as to why Chris was telling him this and why he needed to drive all the way down here and interrupt recording to do so. "I don't understand."

Chris nodded, grinning. "You won't. But I'm betting Dan will." And Chris was heading back into the house.

"Dan — wait, what?" PJ hurried to follow Chris. "What does Dan have to do with any of this?"

Chris glanced over his shoulder. "Just wait. You'll see!"

Chris burst through the door, glancing frantically around the room. He searched and searched... but it seemed there was no one around besides the crew. Not one of them was Dan.

PJ entered the room, breathing heavily. "Dan's not here." PJ told him once he caught his breath.

"Yet?" Chris asked hopefully. When PJ didn't answer, Chris began to panic. "PJ, _please_ tell me Dan is coming."

"He said he was," PJ replied, sounding curious. "But that was an hour ago. I don't know where he is right now."

Chris stopped, heaving. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" Chris began to chant angrily. He turned to look at PJ, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "You _have _to get him here! You _have _to! Now!"

PJ was a little scared by Chris' determination. So he asked the one question that had been on his mind this entire time. "Why?"

Chris launched into a huge tale, repeating to PJ what Phil had told him. He used grand gestures, and voices, and everything. He wasn't sure if Phil would be upset with him for telling PJ without his permission, but it was too late now.

"...and _that's_ why I need to see Dan," he finished, taking a deep breath. He'd become winded by telling such a long, in depth story.

"Wow," was all PJ managed. "Just... wow."

Chris looked at him. "So are you in?"

PJ nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

Dan reached for the door knob once more, only to drop his hand once again.

Dan felt terrible. Completely and utterly _terrible._ He'd told PJ not even two hours ago that he'd be over there to help him shoot the video — and yet again, he'd talked himself out of it. He'd tried to force himself there, he honestly had, but _something_ was making him stay.

He gave up; he knew he wasn't going. He pulled out his phone, quickly typing a message to PJ. _Something came up. Can't make it. -Dan_

It was a lousy excuse. Dan knew that. He just hoped PJ didn't see through it.

_Are you serious?! Get. Down. Here. It's important! -PJ_

Dan didn't want to upset his friend, but he saw no other way around it, and he felt bad for doing it. _What's so important, then? -Dan_

He had just sat down his phone when he received a reply. _It's not the type of thing to text. Just come on down... please? -PJ_

Dan wanted to say, "Okay. Be down there in a few!" He _was_ a people pleaser after all. But he _couldn't_. He didn't want to be a mess in front of everyone. Especially PJ. Because that would lead to questions... questions Dan simply didn't want to answer.

_Sorry. -Dan_

He switched his phone off, not knowing just _what_ was waiting for him.

* * *

"It's sending me straight to voice mail," PJ said, exasperated. He and Chris had been trying for nearly twenty minutes to get a hold of Dan so they could explain everything — even if they would rather do it in person. But if it could get Dan down here, it was worth it.

"Dial it again," Chris pleaded, pacing across PJ's home. Dan _needed _to be down here.

"On it." PJ tapped furiously at the keypad, pressing the phone to his ear once again once Dan's number was punched in. He tapped his foot impatiently while he waited, only to be sent to voice mail once again.

"Damn it, Dan," PJ whispered angrily. He spoke louder, looking to Chris. "No luck."

Chris looked like he wanted to scream. He took a deep breath, smiling at PJ. "Okay. No need to freak out. Yeah, mhmm. Because we don't _need _Dan. No. No, we don't! We don't _need _ to make Phil happy! We don't _need_ to make Dan happy! No, we don't need _any_ of that! Why don't we just go out and make babies cry, PJ? Because we fail at life! _I _fail at life, Peej!"

PJ wrapped an arm around Chris' waist. "Shh," he whispered. "You're not a failure, Chris. We can do this. We just need to be a bit... manipulative."

Chris pulled out of PJ's grasp. "So you want to lie to and deceive our two best friends so they can reconnect a long lost romance and fall in love all over again to make them both achieve ultimate happiness?"

PJ paused to think for a second, then nodded. "Pretty much."

Chris nodded. "I think I just remembered why you're my best friend."

* * *

Dan still felt awful for blowing off his friend (not in that way, you perv) over... what was it over? Stubbornness? Fear?

Either way, Dan was pretty sure looking up videos on YouTube was _not_ the way to help the situation at _all. _He couldn't help but feel a little hypocritical. Still, Dan found himself scrolling through meaningless video after meaningless video.

He was just about to close his laptop when he saw it.

'AmazingPhil.' A simple username. A simple username that should _not_ be affecting Dan like this.

He couldn't help but remember the day. Phil's shy smile whenever Dan would say something flattering to Phil. The way his lips were always tilted up on one side whenever his mouth was closed. And Phil's eyes — the perfect shade of blue, light enough to be _considered_ a light blue, but also dark enough to be distinguishable. Quite simply, Phil Lester was perfect.

No. _No. _Dan was not gay. He'd had girlfriends since Phil... okay, so maybe he'd had three. And none of them lasted longer than two months. And he hadn't had sex with any of them. And he hadn't dated anyone else for a year. BUT, to be fair, they _were_ all pretty boring. He only dated them to try and "become" straight, in a way. And there was nothing to say about how they all had black hair and striking blue eyes. Nope.

Dan sighed deeply. Stupid Phil. Stupid emotions.

It was so long ago. Dan felt stupid for putting so much hope in a stupid username. But he couldn't just _ignore_ it now, could he? In his mind, that made him even more foolish. At least, that's what he told himself.

His eyes darted from the screen to his hand on the mouse, back and forth. It was just a small click away...

Dan took a deep breath and clicked the link.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY!**

**Sorry for no Phil... but, he WILL be back next chapter! I PROMISE!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**Lucy King: **_**Aww, thanks. Is it odd to take being compared to something addicting and unhealthy as a compliment? HAHA! :)**

_**NeverlandNat: **_**THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT! HEHE. I'M SORRY. BUT I PROMISE, IT WILL GET BETTER... HOPEFULLY. :D**

_**KiwiBird16: **_**I love how almost all of my reviewers like to review in all CAPS. BUT THAT JUST MEANS YOU'RE EMOTIONAL AND EXCITED AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, AWESOME! Thanks! :)**

_**HANA: **_**I DID. I **_**DID **_**UPDATE. XD**

_**WelcomeToTheBlackParadeHelen a:**_** Thanks! :)**

_**nonsensical. lolo:**_** YOU SHOULD SHIP PHAN. THERE IS SO MUCH EVIDENCE FOR IT, BUT JUST LOOK AT THE WAY PHIL LOOKS AT DAN OR VICE VERSA. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND. COME JOIN US ON THE PHAN SIDE. WE HAVE COOKIES. **

_**Sasaphrinascream:**_** Again, with all CAPS. XD (I love you for it!) My hyperness is catching? HEHE. I AM GETTING INTO PEOPLE'S MINDS. I ENJOY THIS. I ENJOY THIS A LOT.**

_**athleanaprime21: **_**I love when people say the whole "asdfghjkl;" thing to me. Makes me feel special. :D CHRIS IS SO AMAZING FOR THIS, ISN'T HE? :D**

_**TheAdelaide9: **_**I DO. I DO LIKE KICKTHESTICKZ. I KIND OF JUST SHIP IT AS A BROMANCE THOUGH, BECAUSE WHEN PJ SAYS HE'S STRAIGHT, I BELIEVE HIM. UNLIKE DAN. I KIND OF DON'T BELIEVE HIM... Anyway, thanks for reviewing! (And calling me "PURFECT." Made me pretty happy.)**

_**ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl: **_**(Beautiful username!) AWW! SO MANY WORDS TO COMPLIMENT MY STORY! I AM TOUCHED! :)**

_**Catherine:**_** I AM CONTINUING! AHHHHH! :D**

_**AidaMae: **_**Don't you mean PHAN-tastic? (Sorry. I'm nerdy like that.) Thanks! :)**

_**Lady-Holly-Wood: **_**You're in love with it? WOULD YOU MARRY IT? Joking. XD AND THEY ARE, AREN'T THEY? IT'S LIKE EVERYONE SEES IT BUT THEM. I want to live in London too... so badly. AUSTRALIAN READER, WHOOP WHOOP! :)**

_**TheOneWhoAteTheCheese: **_**Aww, thanks! :D**

_**emisonfire: **_**HAHA! I love it! XD**

**I GIVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS A VIRTUAL HUG! Yeah, I'm crazy. And I happen to love foreign readers. (STILL LOVE MY AUSTRALIAN READER!) So, pretty much, if you live anywhere outside of the USA, PLEASE TELL ME. I LOVE TO KNOW WHEN PEOPLE IN OTHER COUNTRIES ARE READING MY WORK. But if you're an American reader, I still love you just as much. :)**

****IMPORTANT** WHO WANTS KICKTHESTICKZ (AS A ROMANCE.) Personally, I think it would sort of take away from the Phan romance, but I _do _want to please the reviewers. You can give me your opinion in the reviews... or PM me... just let me know. Any other suggestions for this story, do the same. :D**

**FIFTEEN REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER? YOU GUYSSSS! (I AM AWARE THAT I MENTIONED THIS BEFORE. I DID AGAIN. YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO WONDERFUL THAT YOU DESERVED TO BE MENTIONED TWICE. I LOVE YOU.)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Kristen**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: THE GAME.**

**Most of you didn't want the KickTheStickz romance. I kind of have to agree. I just really hate those stories you go to for one couple, then another new couple is introduced, and then it's like the story is split in half between them, instead of focusing on the one you were there for.**

**Anyway, for purposes of the story, I'm going to just sort of make up a part of Phil's video for the plot. It won't really change anything, but I just really don't want a reviewer to be all "OH MY GOD I'VE WATCHED ALL OF PHIL'S VIDS AND I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT BEFORE. SEND ME THE LINK PLZ?" Yeah... to clear that up... there is no video with the little scene I put in in it. Just to clarify.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phan... still ship it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dan couldn't bring himself to look at the screen; it was _dumb._ To be truthful, Dan felt utterly idiotic clicking it. But he needed to see for himself that it was just some false hope he'd built up in his mind.

He didn't open his eyes. But he heard the video begin to play, and a voice he hadn't heard in so long began to play. He paled at the sound, his eyes blinking open quickly.

Dan kept his eyes glued to the screen as Phil said, "Hey, guys!" and gave a small wave to the camera. He watched as Phil recounted some awkward moments from his week, and from his life in general. He laughed at the funny parts, smiled at the more serious ones, and was just altogether entranced by the entire thing.

Dan checked the date on the video. It was from a year ago. Phil didn't seem to have changed all that much; his hair was a tad longer, and his eyes seemed more prominent against his skin, but other than that, Dan saw little to no difference.

He clicked on another video. Phil started it off with the same greeting, and immediately got into another detailed tale of his life. Dan watched, his eyes boring into the screen. He had the urge to just jump through and into the video where he could _be_ with Phil.

Dan didn't start to feel stalker-ish until the seventh video. And he only began to feel pathetic at the eleventh. Here he was, pining for a guy he barely knew and also whom had probably not thought of Dan since that day.

He decided he'd stop after one last video.

Once he had settled on a good final video, he noticed the upload date; it was posted today. Somehow, it made Dan feel _closer_ to Phil.

He watched, trying to ignore the urge to blink; he didn't want to miss a second of this. As the video drew to a close, Dan heard something that made him do a double take.

_"...my friend Chris has decided to play matchmaker, and is currently trying to get me a date. One thing to say to that; if you're watching, Chris, just give it up. It's hopeless."_

Dan watched as there was a flick of pain in Phil's eyes. It was quickly replaced with his usual cheerfulness, but Dan _knew_ what he'd seen. Phil quickly signed off and ended the video.

As if _that_ wasn't enough, he'd remembered what Phil had said; a _date_. A freaking date. Probably with a girl. A pretty girl. A girl that Phil would choose over Dan any day.

Heartbroken and doing his best to forget about Phil once and for all — yet failing miserably — Dan closed his laptop.

* * *

Phil paced across his apartment floor, trying to decide the best place to film his next video. He usually did it in his bedroom, but the fan's had started to become a little... _pervy_ about it. But it seemed he had no other location to film... his bedroom would have to do.

He couldn't help but send out the little message to Chris at the end.

He finished the video, and edited it in record time. By the time it was uploaded, Phil was starting to feel a little hungry. He got up and went to the kitchen in search of a snack.

Phil was in the middle of pouring a bowl of cereal when his phone rang. He sighed, checking the caller ID, only to find Chris' name. He answered it, putting it up to his ear.

"Yes?" Phil barely had time to get out the word before Chris was shouting at him.

"What's Dan's last name? Would you know? Oh my God, this is such an awkward question. You should ignore me. I'll just go... unless you _do _know. Then that would be fantastic! Do you, Phil? Do you know your true love's last name?"

Phil was shocked by Chris' urgent tone. With his eyebrows crossed, he replied, "Uh, sorry. Didn't really come up in conversation."

He heard a shuffling on the other end, then a few muttered swear words. "Well, thanks for, um, that. Bye."

"Wait!" Phil said quickly before the connection could be ended. Chris' sighed, then said, "Yeah?"

"What's with your sudden interest in my love life?" Phil couldn't help but ask.

Chris took a deep breath, pausing to think. Phil waited patiently for an answer. "I'll tell you this, Phil; if things go according to plan, you'll know soon enough. Bye."

Phil opened his mouth to reply, but the dial tone told him the call had already been ended. He stared blankly at the now dead screen, shaking his head and shoving the device back into his pocket.

* * *

Dan woke up the next morning with a new sense of calm that he hadn't felt in a while — then reality settled in and Dan remembered just how he'd fallen asleep last night. He remembered stumbling upon Phil's YouTube page, watching countless videos, and then hearing Phil's nonchalant comment about dating, then presumably crying himself to sleep afterwards.

It may have made Dan sound like an overdramatic, heartbroken teenage girl, but it was the truth.

Despite Dan's best efforts, he was still obsessing over Phil through breakfast. He tried everything to force the thoughts away — bloody _hell_, he even resorted to _reading._ None of it seemed to work though.

Dan dropped himself down onto the couch. _I _am_ a failure,_ he thought. He really felt like one, too.

Suddenly, his apartment room began to feel suffocating. Maybe _this _was the problem. Dan would sit around and call himself a failure, but he wouldn't do anything about it. Maybe that was the root of all of this.

Without stopping to talk himself out of it, Dan hurried into his bedroom and changed out of his night-clothes. Throwing on his favorite pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, Dan ran out of his room. Not bothering with a jacket, he flung open the door and escaped the closed off atmosphere he had been in.

Once outside, he took a deep, calming breath. It felt much better out here. He didn't feel as trapped.

It took a while for him to realize he had no idea what he was doing. But he had decided it didn't matter. He just needed to do _something_.

Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting in an ice cream shop.

Dan had no idea why he'd chosen to go here of all places — it wasn't the _same_ ice cream shop anyway. But he would've been lying if he had said he didn't feel closer to Phil in here. In fact, he reveled in the feeling. So what if it made him pathetic.

He ordered the same thing he had last time. _Oh yes, this is really helping_, Dan thought to himself sarcastically, taking a seat in the corner of the shop — just like last time.

He was halfway through his bowl of vanilla ice cream when he heard a voice. A female voice. He shot his head up, smiling at the blonde woman.

He remembered that she had spoken. "I'm sorry, what?"

She laughed, staring down at Dan. "You seemed lonely. I was wondering if you'd like some company."

Dan watched as she bat her eyelashes, giving Dan a flirty smile. He got an unsettling feeling in his stomach and hoped it didn't show on the outside. Despite how he felt, and because he was so freaking _nice,_ Dan gestured to the chair with a forced smile. "You can sit if you'd like."

She hurried into the chair. Once she was settled, she gave Dan yet another grin. "What brings you here?"

Dan held up his spoon, giving the girl a 'duh' face. "Ice cream," he answered. He hoped it didn't seem too cruel, but she was already making Dan uncomfortable.

She laughed, though Dan didn't know what was funny. "Me, too. What a coincidence," she replied. She tilted her head, doing some weird thing with her mouth — Dan guessed it was supposed to be seductive. But all Dan felt was discomfort and pity for the girl.

When she realized that her smile was failing, she sighed. She composed herself once again, then asked, "So? What's your name?"

"Dan," Dan answered curtly.

"Nice to meet you, Dan. I'm — "

Dan didn't listen to her introduction. He didn't care about her name, or her life, or her plans for the future and whatever else she might be rambling on about. Dan was quite frankly bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, great," he said once her mouth stopped moving. Standing, he muttered, "Listen, it's been nice getting to know you and what not, but I really need to be going." Not giving her a chance to say anything else, he darted for the door. "Bye!"

He left, images of a dark-haired, blue-eyed man running through his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Well... this should've been longer. Sorry! Don't kill me!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**Fred And George Forever: **_**Haha, sorry. XD **

_**Glee52: **_**Thanks, hon. :) Meow.**

_**Sasaphrinascream: **_**I KNOW! Who **_**doesn't **_**love Chris and PJ? Dumb people, that's who. :D**

_**NeverlandNat: **_**Haha, it's unbelievable how many people review saying "NOWWW KISS!" Sorry to keep you waiting. :)**

_**CrazyChaotic: **_**I know! I love the idea of Chris and PJ shipping Phan so hard... which I believe they do in real life. Obviously. :D**

_**IAmTheSlytherinPrincess: **_**YES! SCOTTISH READER! Haha, but thanks. One of the best? So sweet. :)**

_**Punctuationiscol**_**: NO! DON'T RAGE AND THROW YOUR LAPTOP IN THE GARBAGE! THEN HOW WILL YOU WATCH MORE PHAN VIDEOS?! Haha, thanks. :D**

_**athleanaprime21**_**: My reasoning exactly behind Chris and PJ's awesomeness. XD Haha. Too epic for words? Aww! :)**

_**justvictoriaa: **_**Thanks! :)**

_**Rose: **_**The story is "ASKDFHSADJHFKJSDBALFJKBDLKJI ?" Now my new favorite adjective. XD Haha.**

**: ANOTHER AUSTRALIAN READER! WOO! Haha, sorry if you cried. :( YAY! YOU SHIP PHAN! I can now say my life is complete! The KickTheStickz is fantastic? Don't you mean PHAN-tastic? Hehe, I'm nerdy. :D**

_**notweirdgifted:**_** BELGIUM, WHOOP! OF COURSE YOU GET A VIRTUAL HUG! :)**

**LOVE FOR EVERY REVIEWER/FAVORITER/FOLLOWER! YOU GUYS GIVE MEANING TO MY OTHERWISE POINTLESS LIFE!**

**Okay, people who review this chapter get a placenta cookie, like the one Dan made in one of his baking videos with Phil. (Haha, he does some "baking" with Phil all right... *wink* OH MY GOD WHO SAID THAT?!) **

**Nope. Not trying to bribe you into reviewing... I would never do that. Nope. That is below me. You guys would see right through it. So I am NOT bribing you... unless it's working. Then I am. I LOVE YOU!**

***innocent face* Please review? *insert Phil and Dan meow sounds* HAHA! YOU CANNOT RESIST DAN AND PHIL MEOWING! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!**

**-Kristen**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back. WEE.**

**One thing; I enjoy sarcastic Chris. Therefore, Chris will be sarcastic... unless you don't like it. In which case, you should review and tell me. But for the time being, Chris will be sarcastic.**

**Since some of you still wanted the KickTheStickz, I'm going to add a little "moment" or whatever you want to call it in for you. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phan. Not claiming this is real. Not that I'd have a problem with it if it was... then I might just throw an international party for it. You all would be invited. Dan and Phil would be the kings. WHOO!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"That's it," Chris said determinedly. He gave a sassy wrist flick, staring PJ in the eye. "Where the hell does Dan live?" He had come over as soon as possible since hearing of the entire 'Dan' thing.

PJ took a step backward, creasing his eyebrows. "Manchester. Why?"

Chris looked at him, speaking with sarcasm. "Oh, no reason. Definitely not to force Dan over here to meet up with Phil. No, not that. Or to get them in the same room and make them talk until the sexual tension becomes too much and they end up making out on the floor."

PJ gave Chris a look. "Haha, very funny. But as I recall, I have Dan's address. You," PJ stepped passed Chris and towards his car. "Do not. So if you want them to talk and make out or have sex or whatever other weird fantasy you've come up with, you'll stop with the sarcasm and get into my car."

Chris stuck his tongue out at PJ, causing the latter to laugh. Chris folded his arms across his chest, reluctantly getting into the car.

Around halfway through the drive — the _silent_ drive — PJ looked at Chris, giving him a soft smile. "Hey," he said jokingly. "I was kidding, you know."

Chris looked at him for the first time throughout the drive. "I know."

PJ turned back to the road. "Then why are you still upset with me?"

Chris couldn't hep but let a small smile slip through his angry façade. "I'm not mad. I was just trying to seem angry but did a poor job of it," he explained. PJ checked to see if Chris was joking and when he saw that he wasn't, he gasped.

"You terrible, terrible person," he scolded jokingly. Before the conversation could carry on any longer, they were sitting in front of Dan's apartment. PJ parked the car, unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out of the car, Chris right behind.

This was going to work. It _had _to work.

* * *

Dan had just gotten home from the ice cream shop and was scolding himself the entire ride back. There it had been — a girl who Dan easily could've dated and forced himself to fall in love with. Then he could've forgotten about Phil. But no. Dan had to be an _idiot_ and ignore her advances.

He was a little more than shocked when he saw PJ's car in his driveway. He became nervous, almost too afraid to get out of the car. He was considering just driving past or staying at someone else's house or _something._ But it was too late — PJ and his friend that Dan didn't know had already seen him.

Dan sighed, taking a deep breath as he put his hand on the door, reluctantly getting out. As soon as his door was open and the cool air was hitting his face, he couldn't help but feel like he was making mistake.

"DAN!" PJ called, running over to his friend. Dan froze, locking up his entire body as PJ hugged him. He noticed PJ's friend grinning like a maniac over PJ's shoulder. Once PJ pulled away and noticed where Dan was looking he sighed. "Oh, that's Chris. Chris, Dan. Now that introductions are out of the way, let's move on."

"At least he's already out of the house," Chris contributed. "We can just put him in the car and go. Less struggle."

"Put?!" Dan asked, suddenly fully awake and alarmed. "What the _hell_ do you mean _put_?!"

"You're right," PJ commented, ignoring Dan. "Do you think we should let him freshen up or anything first? This _is_ a big moment for him, after all."

Chris took a quick glance over Dan. "I would say yes, but how easy do you think it would be to get him back outside without explaining anything to him?"

"I'm standing right here!" Dan shouted, a bit annoyed at them. They were talking about him like he wasn't even there!

"Right," PJ replied. He then turned to Dan, paying attention to him for the first time in a while. "Well, we're going on a road trip. Get in the car, Dan. Don't even try to fight us on this."

Dan looked at them like they had grown an extra head. "Excuse me? _Get in the car? _Without an explanation? I don't think so."

"Do it, Daniel," PJ commanded, looking at Dan with a serious expression. Dan became afraid; PJ _never_ called him Daniel. Ever. "Or I'll tell all of my subscribers about _the thing._"

Dan froze. It took him all of two seconds to be in the car after that.

They were about halfway to Phil's flat when Chris finally spoke. "So, Peej, what's this _thing_ Dan is so afraid of everyone knowing?"

PJ gave a smirk, looking Dan in the eye. "There was this one time at — "

"If you value your life, you will stop talking now," Dan said before PJ could go any further. PJ simply laughed, giving Chris an "I'll-tell-you-later" look. Dan didn't notice.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Dan asked worriedly. He knew they wouldn't tell him when things were so tense — maybe if he lightened the mood... He smiled. "You guys aren't going to rape me, are you?"

PJ and Chris shared a look. Deciding to play along, Chris said. "We considered that. But then we remembered that it's not rape if you're willing."

Dan grinned. "What makes you think I'd willingly have sex with either one of you?"

PJ rolled his eyes. "I see the looks you give me. They're almost as passionate and lustful as the glances I catch Chris throwing my way when he thinks I'm not looking." PJ turned to grin at Chris.

Chris laughed. "In your dreams."

Dan stopped them. "I'd really not like to hear about PJ's 'dreams' if you don't mind, Chris." He smiled at them both. "I still haven't gotten an answer to my question."

PJ opened his mouth first, being the one to understand Dan's tricks. "Nice try, Dan. But this will be a surprise."

Dan sighed, slumping back against the seat. This was going to be a _long _ride.

* * *

Dan opened his eyes to see PJ's head hovering just above him. He jolted himself awake after that, jumping backward — only to be reminded that he was still in the backseat of a car. And had just smacked his head against the seat.

"What the hell?" Dan shouted, gripping the back of his head in pain. "Why?!"

PJ rolled his eyes. "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed. Or car..." Shaking away the thought, PJ continued. "We're here."

PJ backed away, allowing Dan to get out of the car. Dan slid out, taking a quick survey of the place. They definitely weren't in Manchester. To be honest, it seemed like they were in London. The name rang a bell in Dan, but he didn't know why.

PJ looked at Dan. "I know what you're thinking. Before you even ask, I'm still not telling you where we are. Chris is already inside. Let's go."

Dan then noticed that they were in front of an apartment building. An _apartment_ building.

Dan began to question PJ but knew he'd receive no answer. At this point it was better to just go along with it.

Once they were inside, Dan followed PJ to an elevator. They stepped in and the doors shut. When Dan was sure they were alone, he said something he'd been holding in nearly the entire trip.

"I'm sorry about ditching you for the video," Dan burst. PJ looked at him in alarm. "I was a pussy about it and I made excuses and I'm sorry and — "

PJ laughed. "Don't sweat it, Dan. This will definitely make up for it."

Dan looked at him in confusion — now he was _really _anxious.

They stepped out of the elevator and into a hallway. PJ lead them down the corridor, stopping on the room at the end of the hall. Throwing a quick smile over his shoulder, he opened the door.

PJ stuck his head in the room first. He checked to make sure it was clear and then dragged Dan inside.

"Go into the bedroom! First door on the left! Hurry!" He shouted, ushering Dan through the living room and turning into another hall. "Hurry, Dan! They'll be back soon!"

Dan turned around, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Okay, PJ, first of all, who's 'they?' And why do I have to go into a bedroom? I was just joking about the whole rape thing before, I promise — "

"Shh," PJ quieted him, pushing Dan into the bedroom. "I'll explain later. No time now. Just take a seat and wait." He closed the door, then opened it again hurriedly. "Don't. Leave."

Dan sighed, taking a glance around the room. It was semi-neat, at least. There were video games all around, and a stuffed Pikachu on the ground. There was a cute little stuffed lion sitting on the bed. The comforter was blue and green. Something about the entire room just gave Dan the urge to smile.

Dan took a seat and waited as PJ had instructed. He reached for the stuffed lion, playing around with the thing as he waited. He had begun to get bored whenever he heard voices outside the door.

"...and I don't care what you say, Chris. Telling me you have a surprise for me in my bedroom just sounds _wrong — _"

Dan couldn't even begin to recognize the voice by the time the door flung open and revealed a person Dan was _sure_ he would never see again.

Phil was frozen. It was — but — it couldn't be —

"Dan," Phil whispered.

Dan looked from the lion in his hands and back to Phil. Everything suddenly made sense. PJ's vagueness, Chris' urgency in getting Dan down here, their irritating need to keep it a secret... everything.

As if dead set on breaking the moment, Chris spoke. "I'll leave you two alone." He threw a box of condoms at Dan, which Dan caught before he knew what they were. Dan looked up, speechless, just in time to catch Chris' departing wink.

Wow.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE NO MURDER! I NEEDED TO LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER TO ASSURE THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**NeverlandNat: **_**Aww, thanks! And I'm pretty sure Phil bakes with Dan just as much... *wink* **

_**GirForPrez: **_**Well, I just sort of answered your question... Phan action? ;) **

_**Sasaphrinascream**_**: Hehe, Chris and PJ had a LOT up their sleeve... I want to worship them for bringing Phan together. And of course. Home can get to be suffocating. :)**

_**Valkyrie Legend**_**: I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU! I hate when that happens to me, too. It's like the story is just getting good and suspenseful — and then the author decides to drop off the face of the earth. Sucks. XD**

_**AidaMae:**_** Thanks! THE MEOWS ARE AMAZING! :)**

_**Punctuationiscool**_**: TOTALLY OKAY! I LOVE THE EXTREMELY LONG REVIEWS! FEEL FREE TO RAMBLE! Haha XD It is not just a ship, it IS a lifestyle. So true.**

_**CrazyxChaotic**_**: I KNOW! I can just see Chris and Peej just sitting there thinking of new ways to ship Phan... Of course Chris hasn't heard of sublety! Where's the fun in that? ;)**

_**athleanaprime21**_**: TOO amazing? Is there such a thing? And are you sure it'd be applied to this story? Haha. XD**

_**hiilikecheese**_**: I HAVE LET THEM MEET NOW! Is this what you've always wanted? Did I complete your dreams? Hehe. ;D**

_**Glee52**_**: OF COURSE I FREAKING ANSWERED YOU! I LOVE YOU! ... placenta.**

_**I'mjustmissingthesun**_**: That's my reply to most Phan-related things I see... I WANT TO ACCEPT YOUR HUG SO BADLY! Virtual hug? :)**

_**Rocketship Raven**_**: A PUDDLE of pheels? Aww! I LET THEM MEET! YAY! :)**

_**queensASs**_**: (amazing username!) Did you crumble into a pile of emotions? Hehe. XD**

_**nonsensical. lolo**_**: Thanks! :)**

_**platypus**_**: You seem like you just had a heart attack... should I worry? Just kidding... I react like that to most things too. :D**

_**KiwiBird16**_**: Thank you! :D**

_**notweirdgifted**_**: Who DOESN'T want a piece of the Brownie Graveyard? Especially when it put #YOLO to rest... :D**

**Okay, time for me to spontaneously combust with my love for you all... SEVENTEEN FREAKING REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER? AND 53 FOR ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS ALTOGETHER?! THAT'S MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!**

**I love you so much it is unfathomable.**

**-Kristen**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: The rate at which this was done surprised even me...**

**Well... WOW. I wake up the morning right after posting Chapter 4, and I see I've gotten SIXTEEN FREAKING REVIEWS overnight! AND THEY JUST KEEP COMING! I don't think this will ever stop surprising me...**

**Most of you were angry... because I left you with a cliffhanger... I'M SORRY! IT NEEDED TO BE DONE! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE. I FREAKING PROMISE.**

**Okay, now that that's out, and you're probably tired of reading my thoughts instead of reading the chapter since I left you with a massive cliffhanger...**

**Warning: Little bit of heavier language this chapter... but I mean, it IS Dan.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phil or Dan... wow, that sounds kind of sexual. Maybe it's just me...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Dan gulped. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to even open his mouth? Should he let Phil do the talking? Should he just say "hi" and leave it at that? Was that too formal? He looked down. He was still sitting on Phil's bed. Moving would probably be a good idea...

"Don't take this the wrong way..." Phil began, staring Dan in the eye with a look of confusion. Dan stopped moving, deciding to stay on Phil's bed for now. "But why are you here, Dan?"

Dan seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He stared at Phil's brilliant blue eyes as he searched for the right words to answer him. "Well... uh..." What to say? OH! The truth... that would be good. "I was forced here."

Phil's expression dropped. "So you don't _want _to be here?" He asked, seeming to hope Dan's answer was the exact opposite. He seemed so hurt... _Shit, Dan! Look what you've done now! Fix it, fix it, fix it..._

"No!" Dan shouted. "I mean, yes?" Dan shook his head. He took a deep breath, smiling as he looked up to Phil's face. "I _want_ to be here. I just had literally no idea I was coming to see you until about five minutes ago."

Dan scanned Phil's face for any type of emotion. He began to worry... oh God. No. _Don't let me have screwed this up already_. Before Dan's thoughts could stray any further, Phil's mouth twitched up into a smile. "You weren't this tongue-tied three years ago."

It was as if that one sentence changed the whole atmosphere; Dan didn't feel the need to hide anymore. He felt comfortable now. And that was something Dan shouldn't have been saying while sitting on another guy's bed with a box of condoms in his hand.

"You weren't doing a vlog three years ago," Dan countered. Phil's expression changed once again and Dan worried he'd said the wrong thing... _again._ Phil began to walk across the room, taking a seat beside Dan on the bed. Dan finally took notice of Phil's entire frame... the computer screen didn't do his looks justice. He was much more beautiful in person.

Phil laughed softly, awkwardly. "You, uh... you've seen those."

Dan shrugged, nudging Phil's arm with his elbow. Phil looked up with a small smile. "Only a few," Dan replied.

Phil buried his face on his hands. "Oh God..." He said through laughter.

Dan couldn't help but join in. "What? You have nothing to be ashamed of," he assured Phil, grinning as he spoke.

Phil looked up. "But... I'm so _weird_ in those. Awkward. Strange."

Dan shrugged. "You've met me, Phil. You know what random things run through my mind." As soon as he stopped speaking, Phil raised his head until he was eye level with Phil... and there they were. The eyes. The beautiful blue eyes Dan had missed so much.

Phil simply smiled. "You didn't deny it."

Dan laughed. "Well, I wouldn't want to make myself a liar, now would I?"

They both stopped as they heard something slam against the door.

"Shit, PJ! They were laughing! And laughing _always_ leads to sex! It's a proven fact!" They could hear Chris heave a deep sigh. "They're quiet now, PJ. You know what quiet means? I don't know what, but I do know it doesn't mean making out!"

Phil laughed, turning red-faced at the remark. "I'm sorry," he apologized to Dan. Dan quirked an eyebrow. "Chris can be..." He stumbled over his words. "Let's just say he doesn't know the meaning of 'subtle.'"

Dan laughed, giving Phil a look. "I've noticed." Dan was quiet, momentarily forgetting about the two presences outside the door. "Did you know about any of this, Phil? Chris and PJ just sort of showed up at my house and dragged me here."

Phil seemed confused. "Why, though? Why would they drag you here of all places?"

Dan blushed, but he turned his head away to hide it. To be honest, he didn't know. He hadn't told PJ _or_ Chris about Phil. Why _had_ they taken him here? He gave Phil a look of total confusion, shrugging. "I have no idea."

Phil seemed a little disappointed, but more than that, embarrassed. If they hadn't brought Dan here because of something Dan had said or done, it must've been Phil's doing. Chris _had_ been pestering Phil more and more about getting a boyfriend lately...

Phil facepalmed. "Oh God," he murmured. He'd never been more embarrassed in his life. He'd caused Dan to be here, if you were looking at this technically. He just _had_ to open his mouth about Dan and pour his heart out to Chris and _this_ was what he got. Great.

It wasn't that Phil wasn't _happy_ that Dan was here; he couldn't have asked for anything better. But what if Dan felt obligated to be here? Phil didn't want that. And what if Dan was just here _because_ of Chris and PJ? Would Phil never see Dan again after today?

While Phil had been doing his mental worrying, Dan had been doing some of his own. What did Phil mean by "Oh God?" Had Dan done something wrong?

He decided to voice his concern. "I'm sorry, did I do something? I didn't mean anything — "

Phil pulled himself back to reality at the sound of Dan's voice. "What? No! No, you didn't do anything. I was just thinking..."

Dan seemed relieved. He let out a satisfied breath, grinning at Phil. "What about?" He asked and _okay_, it may have sounded just a tiny bit flirty.

Phil became flustered. "Uh... nothing. Nothing important." He shrugged it off. Standing up, Phil stared down at Dan. "What _is _important is that you're here. And I plan on taking full advantage of that."

Dan smiled, pulling himself to his own feet. He realized he was now an inch or two taller than Phil. He smirked at the thought, brushing it off as he followed Phil to the door.

As soon as they opened the door, they stumbled upon Chris and PJ sitting on the floor and staring at the door expectantly. When Phil and Dan were in view of the two, PJ opened his mouth.

"Whoa — why are you two leaving?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "We're going to do something. Have fun. Bond," he shrugged. "Get away from you guys, since you can't seem to stop making sex jokes."

Chris stood up, putting his hand on Phil's shoulder. "No. The only 'fun' and/or 'bonding' you two are doing should be taking place in that bedroom and involve the removal of clothing."

Phil sighed. "See what I mean?"

Dan laughed, grabbing Phil by the elbow. He lightly pulled on it. Phil ended up turning around to face Dan fully. Their eyes locked and their faces were only inches apart. Memories of the last time they had been like this flooded Dan's mind.

Chris and PJ stared at them expectantly. They were so close to kissing —

They both jerked their heads away at the same time. Both avoided eye contact. "Let's go," Phil said, breaking the prolonged silence. Dan didn't need to be told twice.

They had ended up walking through the park, reminiscing in their first official meeting. The day had gone by similarly to the first time they'd ever done this. This time, however, they spent their time catching up on the things they had each missed in each other's lives.

By the time they made it back to Phil's apartment, it was nearing dark outside. When they opened the door, however, Chris and PJ were sitting on the couch. They had been in deep conversation but as soon as Dan and Phil walked in, they went silent.

PJ smiled. "Ready to go home, Dan?"

That sentence alone shouldn't have shocked Dan as much as it did. But could you blame him? PJ and Chris had been dead set on getting Dan down here earlier today and never letting him leave — now they were simply _asking_ if Dan wanted to leave?

Dan nodded, though in all honesty, he didn't want to leave Phil again. "Can you give me a second with Phil?" he asked quietly, turning to Phil in alarm. "If that's okay with you, that is."

Phil only nodded. "It's more than okay."

Dan grinned at Phil. Chris and PJ left the room wordlessly, hoping against hope that "Phan" (yes, they had even come up with a ship name for them now) was going to happen in there.

Phil looked at Dan expectantly as soon as they were alone. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

Dan let out a small, short, breathy, nervous laugh. "Well, uh. I've had fun today. And I _really _don't want this to end like last time and not see you again for another three years," he said honestly. Phil cut in before he could continue.

"Good. Neither do I."

"So I was wondering if I could get your phone number?" Dan asked, and if he didn't look like a nervous teenage boy asking the most popular girl in school to go with him to the dance... Dan began to scratch his neck — a nervous tic of his, Phil had noticed.

Phil handed Dan his phone. "Of course. Just put in your number and I'll text you."

It was as if a wave of relief washed over Dan. He was bouncing with excitement on the inside, but managed to keep himself calm enough to put in his phone number.

He handed Phil back his phone a second later. "There you go," he said with a satisfied grin.

Just as Dan turned to leave, Phil grabbed his arm — just like at the train station.

"Dan," he said softly. He _needed _to tell Dan what he felt. He couldn't just pass up the opportunity a _second_ time. "I had a great time today," was all he said.

Dan smiled. "Me, too."

And he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help the last line... I just needed to reference back to the first chapter SO BADLY.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**I'mjustmissingthesun**_**: I made your heart pound with my writing? I LOVE IT! :D**

_**Fred and George Forever**_**: Haha, your welcome. ;)**

_**Rocketship Raven**_**: YOU EAT THOSE PRINGLES! XD Was this your way of asking for butt secks? Or did I read this the wrong way... hehe. :D**

_**NeverlandNat**_**: Everyone seems to be freaking out over this... haha. XD**

_**ka1223**_**: I didn't mean to play with your feelings! I swear, thoughts just come to me, I type them, I post them, you read them... TOTALLY not my intentions. XD**

_**KiwiBird16**_**: At least you're addicted to this and not drugs. I think that's a good message to send here. Lol :)**

_**Valkyrie Legend**_**: I'm sure your giggle-laugh wasn't ugly! I bet it was beautiful! :D Hehe... I'm so weird...**

_**AidaMae**_**: Aww, too sweet! You sure I deserve it? :D**

_**Guest**_**: Of course they had to do that! How could they not? ;D**

_**TheAdelaide9**_**: Your very welcome for the moment. :) I did Chris good? OF COURSE I DID! How did you find out? OH! You meant WRITING him... oh... well, this just became awkward...**

_**hiilikecheese**_**: I SO thought I was about to get flamed... but then you go on with your little rant and I felt fine again. HEHE! :) Written **_**perfectly**_**? You sure that isn't an exaggeration? ;)**

_**nonsensial. lolo**_**: YES! You referenced the life show! Personally, I think their version of Super Bass was way better... haha. :)**

_**Guest:**_** Gosh... so demanding. HAHA! I love it! **

_**athleanaprime21**_**: How did your friend take it? XD I seem to invoke this whole screaming thing in readers more often than I should... oh well. :D**

_**CrazyxChaotic**_**: Haha, I know! I can't help but ease in a few innuendos... too hard not to. (SEE WHAT I DID THERE? WOW, I'M IMMATURE...)**

_**Phanforever**_**: You won't murder me so I can keep writing? Is it wrong that I take that as a heartfelt compliment? XD**

_**notweirdgifted**_**: There is nothing I hated more than #YOLO... XD Thanks!**

_**a-light-of-hope**_**: Why would you WANT to get over your Phan obsession? Lol. :D**

_**Sasaphrinascream**_**: I think this was the first time someone's reviewed my story with the word "boss." CONGRATULATIONS! *imaginary cake* :D**

_**emisonfire**_**: You could just do both. It's what I do. :D**

_**queensASs**_**: Are you really addicted? AWW! SO sweet! Sorry, no smut... yet. Maybe. **

_**justvictoriaa**_**: Thank you! :D**

_**Rose235b**_**: Flawless? I think that's the first time for that word, too... *imaginary cake* HEHE! :)**

_**Glee52**_**: I LOVE YOU MORE! Wow... now we sound like a couple. Oh well. SNOKOPLASM!**

_**Guest**_**: Crying AND laughing?... did I do this to you? :D Hehe.**

**YOU GUYS HAVE ONCE AGAIN MADE MY DAY! I WILL BE HAPPY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK BECAUSE OF THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I RECEIVE! I LOVE YOU BEYOND UNDERSTANDING!**

**I also love these words you guys use to describe my story... it's wonderful! I NOW VOW TO AWARD EACH PERSON WHO REVIEWS WITH A NEW WORD DESCRIBING MY STORY WITH AN IMAGINARY CAKE. OR COOKIE. NO — WAIT. YOU WILL RECEIVE AN IMAGINARY BROWIE FROM PHIL AND DAN'S BROWNIE GRAVEYARD! YES! Yes.**

**Please excuse my weird.**

**-Kristen**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, another chapter, blah, blah, blah, SQUIRREL.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phan... not claiming any of this is true... but I wouldn't mind if it was... like I REALLY wouldn't mind...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Phil glanced down at his phone, biting his lip. Dan had told him to text him. He should text him. Would it be considered too soon if he texted him now? Or should he wait? But what if Dan wanted to text him first? He couldn't do that without Phil's number. Phil sighed. He wished Dan had been in this position instead of him. He would've known exactly what to do.

He had just started to type a message when his phone rang — a call from Chris. He shook his head, deciding to worry with it later, and hit 'answer.'

"Hello?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Phil yanked the phone away from his ear at Chris' loud voice. "What?" he asked, genuinely confused. What could he have possibly done to make Chris react this way?

"I brought you your love on a freaking _silver platter _and you let him go just like THAT?! I'll have you know that I worked _very_ hard to arrange this meeting, and I do _not_ appreciate it going to waste." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I would just like to know _why_ you would let this be for _nothing._ And how on _earth_ you could just let Dan leave like that! AGAIN!"

Phil felt guilty. "...I got his phone number," he countered. He knew it was a weak argument, but it was all he had.

Chris seemed to feel a little better after Phil's confession. "Okay... this is good. At least you can still talk to him. Plus, phone number exchanges are sort of couple-y, right? Right. So this could still work out."

Phil ignored the sound of Chris' voice as he seemed to be talking to himself. He sat there and waited until Chris' rant was over. About halfway through, Phil finally realized that Chris wasn't shutting up any time soon.

Phil sighed. "I really don't think you need me on the line to talk to yourself."

Chris seemed to pause. "You do have a good point there. Plus, I do need to call PJ and see how his talk with Dan went — "

"Wait! Talk with Dan? What do you mean '_talk with Da_— "

"Bye!"

Phil listened to the dial tone and shook his head. Well. This was becoming an every day occurence.

Suddenly, Phil's phone lit up once again. He hoped that it was Chris, calling him back to explain what he'd meant before. But of course, explaining himself was way too out of character for Chris. Instead, all that was on Phil's phone screen was a calendar reminder for some errands he was supposed to run that day. Phil shrugged it off; he had more important things to worry about it.

Phil stared blankly at his phone screen, absent-mindedly returning to his previous dilemma. Did Dan even _want_ to hear from Phil right now? What if Dan was busy? What if Dan was on a date? _With a girl?_

Phil shook his head. Okay, he needed to be confident. He needed to do this, or he'd regret it later. Besides, Dan _had_ told him to text him. Better sooner than later, right?

Phil hoped he was correct as he typed out a message to Dan and pressed send.

* * *

Dan knew he was in for it as soon as he saw PJ on his door step.

Dan began to freak out. This was definitely Phil-related — no doubt about it. And PJ didn't look very satisfied, if his expression was anything to go by. PJ was staring at Dan with such a disappointed glint in his eye that Dan was sure he'd rather throw himself into an active volcano than be standing face to face with him.

"Um, hi?" Dan said. He didn't know how else to start a conversation and the silence was unbearable. Add the glare PJ was giving him to the mix, and you had a pretty terrified Dan.

"I never took you for the quiet type, Dan. Maybe a little shy at first, but very loud once you know somebody." He walked right past Dan and into the lounge without asking Dan's permission; Dan didn't object, though. He was used to this by now. "And you _know_ Phil, right?"

Dan gave a small nod. "I guess so."

PJ's voice rose. "So why the _hell_ did you not open up to him?!" Not giving time for Dan to answer, PJ continued. "I've seen you be more talkative with _strangers_, Dan. People you've just met. And you didn't even fancy any one of them!"

"Exactly!" Dan shouted, cutting PJ off. "I didn't fancy any of them! So it didn't matter what I said, or how terribly I embarassed myself. But with Phil..." He sighed, his expression changing to confusion. "It's different."

PJ gave Dan a 'duh' face. "Of course. Because you _like_ Phil. Which is all the more reason to be more open with him!"

Dan grunted. "But I'm... awkward... and weird... and — "

"Oh, don't give me that, Dan! You've seen Phil's videos."

Dan interrupted PJ a second time. "How did you know tha — "

PJ rolled his eyes. "Chris made me eavesdrop. Remember?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Anyway, what I was trying to say is you've seen Phil's videos. He's just as shy and awkward as you are, if not more so. So you have _nothing_ to worry about. Because chances are, Phil is worried about the exact same things. So man up, Daniel!" PJ finished with a dramatic clap of his hands.

Dan stared at PJ for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine," he said finally. "I guess you're right." And he was. Dan shouldn't be so worked up about all of this. Giving PJ a thankful smile, Dan said, "When did you become such a philosopher?"

PJ grinned, shrugging. "Oh, I always have been. You just didn't need my expertise until today."

Dan was about to reply when his phone began to ring. A text. He looked at the phone number it was from — he didn't recognize it and it wasn't saved to his phone. Dan wondered who it could be, then remembered how he'd given Phil his number.

He began to grin as he realized his assumption was correct when he read the message.

_I had no idea about when I should text you and I've been freaking out over it for the last half hour. You should clarify next time. -Phil_

PJ picked up on Dan's change of mood instantly. "Who is it?" It was a dumb question as PJ was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Hmm? Oh, it's Phil," Dan answered, not taking his eyes off of his phone. He quickly typed out a response.

_Sorry? -Dan_

PJ rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you to that, then."

Dan didn't even notice PJ's departure as his phone lit up with another text from Phil.

_You should be. And now I have to run some boring errands to top it all off. -Phil_

Dan shook his head at the message, replying almost instantly. _Poor you. I can only imagine the mind-numbing pain you must be going through. -Dan_

_Really? Playful banter already? -Phil_

Dan seemed to be able to build his confidence and ignore his nerves when he wasn't face to face with Phil. _Did you really expect it any other way? _Dan hesitated before finishing out the message. _Anyway, sorry about the boring errands. In all seriousness. -Dan_

Dan couldn't hide his enthusiasm as he read Phil's reply. _Maybe they wouldn't be as boring if i had someone to accompany me? -Phil_

His fingers moved faster than lightning as he tapped out a response. _Like who? -Dan, _he replied, though he was thinking anything but. He wanted to scream at Phil to just let him join him.

_I don't know. Maybe this guy I met about 3 years ago and was recently reunited with and knows way too much about placenta for a young guy? -Phil_

Dan's smile grew into a grin as he read the message. _Hmm. Don't think I know anyone with that description. But I can ask around if you'd like... -Dan_

Phil's little "game" ended by the next one. _Alright. I give up. Dan Howell, will you please provide me with company today as I run many meaningless errands that will be way more fun if you tag along? -Phil_

Although Dan had been sure it was impossible, his grin grew even wider. He was sure his face was going to explode from the sheer amount of joy he was experiencing. Over a guy. Suddenly, Dan felt like he understood teenage girls more than he ever had before.

_Should I take that as a compliment? -Dan_

He honestly didn't know how he'd kept himself from just screaming _YES! _at this point.

_I didn't get an answer. -Phil_

Dan finally gave in and typed what he'd been wanting to since the conversation had started twenty minutes ago. _Where should we meet? -Dan_

* * *

**A/N: So... some Phan action next chapter obviously... you take that statement whatever way your precious little heart desires.**

**Okay, this may seem random, but do any of you have tumblrs? When I'm not on here reading/writing fanfictions, I'm probably there. So I thought, you know... maybe I could follow you on there? And you could leave suggestions/comments for this story in our ask box? (Yes, OUR. Me and my friend, Glee52 on here, share it. It's a Phan blog!) So... leave me your URL and I'll follow you! **

**(Our URL is phanphoreverandever. It just occured to me that you might need to know that...)**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**Glee52: **_**We already have a ship name now. :) Meow. (I hope you don't mind the tumblr thing, cupcake.)**

_**AidaMae**_**: Aww, thanksss! And of course I get it! Adanzing. Beautiful.**

_**I'mjustmissingthesun**_**: Aw! Phan-filled goo? That sounds surprisingly intriguing... Ignore me. :**

_**143denimmermaid**_**: YES! I DO SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE! I do that all the time to my friend. Lol XD Your wish is my command. :) (Sorry if that sounded creepy...)**

_**NeverlandNat**_**: SO SWEET! :)**

_**justwanderingalong**_**: Thanks, sweetie! Avoiding smut up until this part has been PRETTY hard... but I think I'll manage. THIS BRINGS UP SOMETHING ELSE I NEED TO ASK EVERYONE! I'll put it at the end...**

_**InuNeko245:**_** AW! What are the other half of your hopes and dreams? Maybe I can fulfil those too! You fangirled HARD? Over THIS? You are AMAZING. :D**

_**justvictoriaa**_**: How could I NOT let Chris be sassy? :)**

_**Valkyrie Legend**_**: But the good thing is you NEARLY did. XD I think we all need to act a little like Chris every once in a while... Don't feel too bad! I've begun to laugh like a drunk chipmunk now. We can have weird laughs together. :D**

_**nonsensical .lolo: **_***is in love with you for reviewing* ;D**

_**TheAdelaide9**_**: Pft, being normal is no fun. You calling me a perv? BECAUSE I AM TOTALLY 100 PERCENT A COMPLETE PERV! Again, it's fun. OH MY GOD DRAKE AND JOSH REFERENCE YOU HAVE JUST MADE ME INEXPLICABLY HAPPY! I miss that show SO much... :)**

_**CrazyxChaotic**_**: Everyone keeps saying "NOW KISS" and I'm just like... not yet... don't kill me... ARE YOU CRAZY!? Don't SLEEPWALK WITH A KNIFE TO WHEREVER I LIVE! You could hurt yourself on the way! Just leave a bomb on my doorstep if you want to do this the SAFE way... ;)**

_**Fred and George Forever**_**: He IS?! And I thought Dan was a monster! :D**

_**notweirdgifted**_**: IT IS DEFINITELY GOOD ENOUGH! :D**

_**athleanaprime21**_**: Well, maybe your friend just isn't the same kind of cool as you are. :) But I'm sure he or she is still fabulous. XD I can't just let them kiss! Where's the fun? Second person I've rendered speechless! I feel accomplished. :D**

_**hiilikecheese**_**: Thanks! Everyone seems to like Chris... :)**

_**queensASs**_**: I'm pretty sure I understand... I take it that's a compliment? Lol XD**

_**sea-wren-dip-a-tea**_**: NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS SHIP! I'm sorry for making you cry! Was it at least worth it? :)**

_**Rose235b**_**: YES! STARKID WORD! YYYEEESSS! I HAD to put in at least a little interaction... or I bet you guys WOULD have killed me. WE ARE. WE ARE HEADED IN A GOOD DIRECTION.**

_**Sasaphrinascream**_**: You have no idea how hard it is for me not to just let them suck each other's faces off. Yep. Typical sentence there. :D**

_**Guest**_**: Thanks for the advice! I WILL NEVER STOP THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY WITH SO MANY FAITHFUL READERS! That's just inhumane! Another one addicted? :) YES!**

_**Rocketship Raven**_**: I DON'T KNOW! I've already established that if I meet Phil or Dan or PREFERABLY BOTH, I'm going to comliment their faces, and then perhaps try to sneak in a glabella-stroke. You woke up early to review?! COMMITMENT! AND YOU WENT TO SCHOOL WITH THE PHEELS! How do you DO this?! ;D**

_**Rose**_**: I guess I don't... Oh. And a death glare. Well. Just kidding! :)**

_**Guest**_**: OF COURSE I HAVE TO UPDATE WHEN YOU START SOBBING! :D**

_**KiwiBird16**_**: Like I COULD say anything but yes! :D**

_**Ashlynisnotonfire**_**: THAT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING... MICROWAVE. YES. When I had English last semester, we were going over onomatopeias and I just kept thinking MIC-RO-WAVE! Yeah, random sidenote... oh well. :D**

_**ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl**_**: OF COURSE I GET THE PUN! I often have a random Super Amazing Project marathon... Yes, that WAS pretty funny. WHO TOLD YOU CHRIS WAS PREDICTING FUTURE CHAPTERS? CRAP! I was hoping no one would find out... ;D**

**Welp... guess that's it for now. Sorry for the late update, I'm an awful person, *insert promise to do better next time but I try and fail on a monumental level***

**I LOVE YOU!**

**-Kristen**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M BACK AND I'M SORRY IF THIS IS SHIT I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE BECAUSE LAST TIME I WAS LATE AND EVERYONE WAS UPSET WITH ME AND I HATE BEING A DISAPPOINTMENT BUT IT SEEMS LIKE THAT'S ALL I KNOW HOW TO DO SO I'M SORRY AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

**Whoo.**

**WARNINGS: Well... language. Yep.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phan, just the plot...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"For the sake of our friendship, PJ, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Chris said as calmly as he could. He knew PJ could be dull, ignorant if you will. But this — this was _insane._ At least in Chris' opinion.

"All I'm suggesting is that we just let Phil and Dan do this for themselves — "

"SHH!" Chris put his finger over PJ's lips. "I heard you the first time. No need to speak such nonsense and foolishness again."

PJ's eyes went to Chris' finger on his lips, to Chris' eyes, and then back. Slowly, he removed Chris' finger. "It isn't nonsense, Chris. Obviously, Dan and Phil aren't going to progress any further with your constant sexual innuendos towards them."

Chris cut PJ off again, slightly offended. "What's wrong with a few sexual innuendos? It releases the sexual tension between those two!"

PJ clapped his hands excitedly. "Exactly! If you relieve them of the sexual tension, they have no reason to act on it." Chris still seemed slighty clueless. Sighing, PJ tried to dumb it down even further. "If they don't have any pent-up feelings for each other, they aren't going to let them out."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "So if I make sex jokes that end up just embarrassing them both — which is fucking hilarious, by the way — they won't give detailed accounts of their deep, deep feelings for each other that are clear to anyone with eyes?"

PJ shrugged, pondering what Chris had said. "In a way."

Chris' eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, Peej! What if I'm the reason Phan isn't real yet? What if I'm the one who's been keeping them from getting together?!"

PJ rolled his eyes. "Calm down. You're not the reason — they're both just really shy. But I think it's best if we leave the be and tone down the shipping." PJ shook his head at the last part — he'd spent too much time on the internet. What could he say? It was addictive.

Chris simply nodded. "Okay... okay. We can do this." PJ smiled at his best friend. Chris let out a breath. "I'll just have to make sure I'm not left alone in a room with them until they're together. Shouldn't be hard."

PJ facepalmed.

* * *

Phil sat patiently waiting for Dan at the bus stop where they'd agreed to meet; it was about halfway between both of their homes. Why not meet in the middle?

Phil checked the time on his phone again. 12:14. Okay, maybe he had been early for their agreed 12:30 meeting. He couldn't help it — not only was he anxious to see Dan, but what if Dan decided to be early, too? As they say, the early bird gets the worm.

It took a second, but Phil began to laugh at how... sexual that thought had been. He tried to keep it quiet, but he ended up laughing even louder.

"What's so funny?"

Phil shook his head, unable to stop his laughter as Dan came into view. He swallowed, causing the giggles to at least subside. Once he had regained the ability to speak, he said, "Nothing. I just think Chris has somehow gotten into my mind."

Dan chuckled. "That's not funny. That's terrifying."

Phil shrugged, the fact that Dan, _the guy he was freaking in love with and had been for years and still had no clue_, was standing in front of him finally occurring to him. He suddenly got nervous. "Well, he's not so bad once you get past the immense amount of sex jokes and cursing."

Dan laughed. "I don't mind the cursing, and I wouldn't care for the sex jokes either if they weren't always about us."

Phil was a little shocked by this statement. What did Dan mean by that?

His facial expression must've given away his emotions. It seemed Dan had realized a moment too late his mistake. "I don't mean — it's not that I care_ that _much. I mean, if he's going to make sex jokes, I'm glad he's making sex jokes about me and _you_, instead of someone else. Not that I want to have sex with you — I mean, it's not like I _wouldn't _have sex with you and..." Dan stopped talking as soon as he heard Phil's laughter.

Dan joined in soon afterward once he got over the shock of realizing he'd just made a total fool of himself in front of Phil. He smiled. "I'm sorry for making this awkward."

Phil shrugged. "It was funny."

Dan playfully punched Phil in the side. "I'm happy my embarrassment amuses you."

It took Dan a second to realize, but he finally understood that he was _flirting_. With Phil. Phil _Lester_. Dan Howell was flirting. He was both scared and thrilled by the thought — if his suspicions were correct and he was flirting with Phil, Phil hadn't pushed him away. He'd actually encouraged it. That had to mean something, right? Or it could mean that Phil was clueless. Or maybe Dan was reading everything all wrong.

Meanwhile, Phil was wondering what Dan was thinking about. In the short time they'd been reunited, he'd come to find that, for the most part, he could tell what Dan was thinking from his facial expressions. And the face Dan was pulling now was what Phil called his thinking face: he had his lips puckered, tongue barely sticking out from between them, and his eyebrows were knit together, his eyes staring at nothing. Yes, Phil was sure Dan was deep in thought. He just didn't know what about.

Dan coughed. "So, uh, what kind of errands do you need to run?"

Phil told him about how he'd promised his mother that he'd sent her something in the post, a monthly tradition they'd developed. Turned out that watching YouTube videos wasn't enough for his parents; apparently, it wasn't personal enough. "We're your parents, Phil. I think we deserve a little more than watching you on a public video website that practically everyone has access to." And so Phil had began to send them something he'd seen or liked, along with a letter that had an update of his life.

"So it worked out in the end?" Dan asked. To Phil's silence, he continued. "With your parents, I mean. When we met, you told me you just sort of ran out. I never got to know the end of the story."

Phil sighed, relieved. "Oh. That." He shrugged nonchalantly, but Dan could tell he felt anything but about this particular story. "They called about an hour after I boarded the train, actually. They told me that they loved me no matter what, and that they were sorry they hadn't called sooner. They were a little distant for a while after that, but they got over the initial shock that I was gay. It worked out pretty well, I guess."

Dan noticed Phil's reminiscent smile while retelling the story and found it contagious. He grinned in Phil's direction, though the latter was still staring forward as they walked. "I'm happy to hear that."

Phil smiled for a fraction of a second longer, then came back to reality. He looked at Dan, a look of curiosity on his face. "What about you? Last time we met, you told me you were trying to figure out what to do with your life. Any luck?"

Dan shook his head. "None whatsoever. I tried everything, too. I got a job, I joined clubs, I even tried getting a hobby. All I gained from that was sleep deprivation and the knowledge that I could draw slightly better than the average human."

"I wish I could help," Phil said. He was blank on ideas, but then one hit him full-force and he wondered he could've forgotten in the first place. "Maybe I can."

Dan gave Phil a confused look. "How?"

Phil bit his lip, debating his next move. "Okay, don't jump to conclusions with this, or put down the idea too soon."

Dan didn't know how to feel about this after hearing that sentence. "Okay?"

Phil nodded. "Okay. Okay..." he trailed off, realizing he needed to continue. "YouTube."

Dan stayed quiet, as if waiting for Phil to continue with som sort of explanation. When he realized he wasn't getting one, he decided to speak. "What about it?"

Phil looked at him like it was obvious. "Do it."

Dan gestured with his arms to show that he didn't understand. "I'm not following."

Phil sighed, staring Dan in the eye. "Make videos. Vlog. Become YouTube!" he said excitedly.

Dan immediately shot down the idea, even though he'd said he wouldn't. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Phil began to speak over him. "But it could help you out, Dan! It helped me! I mean, you met me before YouTube; don't you see a change in me from then to now?" Phil asked, gesturing to himself, stopping along the pavement.

Dan stopped, too, turning to Phil. He began to look Phil over, and then he _looked Phil over._ He stared at him longer than was necessary, taking in the sight of his pale skin, his flat stomach, and his legs in the black skinny jeans he was wearing. He realized too late that he was, in fact, checking Phil out.

Phil seemed to notice, too, as the blush slowly crept onto his cheeks. He tried to fight it, but the efforts proved to be futile. He eventually let the pink tint to his cheeks be, deciding to just ignore it altogether.

Phil gulped. "Well?"

Dan snapped out of his reverie. "What? Um, oh, yeah, sure, uh..."

Phil smiled, forgetting all about the red cheeks he'd been sporting before. "If we're going to make you a YouTube star, we'll need to work on your speaking skills."

Dan stopped; he was about to tell Phil that this was stupid, that no one would even watch him, that no one would care, or that he was even attractive enough to be YouTube famous. But when he saw Phil's hopeful expression... well, he couldn't just say, "no."

Dan smiled. "I guess we will."

* * *

**A/N: OKAY YES DONE WHOO**

**Sorry for the crap ending... needed to end it somewhere. And sorry for updating late... again. PLEASE SCOLD ME IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Anyone have any good phanfic recs? It seems like I can never find a good one... if anyone has any (even if it's just promoting your own!), please leave the title, link, or author in a review. SO MUCH THANKS!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**NeverlandNat: **_**I wasn't really sure about them when I had put them in... but I'm happy now, since you liked them. :)**

_**sushicat52**_**: WHERE'S MY ENGAGEMENT RING? I just started watching Sherlock about a week ago! I just finished the episode about the H. O. U. N. D. Sorry, off topic. :D**

_**Lacerate**_**: Aww! I am honored that you squealed! :D I LOVED the video where Chris taught us to twerk! I rewatched it I don't know how many times... ;D**

_**InuNeko245**_**: It's okay! I'm an awkward person, so that was expected. It is **_**sort of**_** building up to someting... *cough* NO SPOILERS THOUGH! :)**

_**queensASs**_**: YES! Another squeal! WHOO! :D **

_**AidaMae**_**: Aww! Thank you! (Don't worry about the puns (: )**

_**nonsensical. lolo**_**: CAAAAAAKKKEEEE! XD**

_**Ashlynisnotonfire**_**: Aw! I totally would've done that too! :D**

_**athleanaprime21**_**: You always compliment me :) You make me feel special! :D**

_**CrazyxChaotic**_**: DON'T BE SILLY! I have all the ingredients for bomb-making down here! You don't have to go through the hassel! XD Sorry... they won't kiss... YET.**

_**Rose235b**_**: YES IT IS DANIEL YOU NOT SO SNEAKY BOY :D**

_**notweirdgifted**_**: I TRIED! Good enough? :D**

_**Sasaphrinascream**_**: I don't know how I would've come this far without Chris and PJ... *tears* **

_**KiwiBird16**_**: Don't apologize for typing so much! I love the long reviews! It didn't let me see your URL though (stupid fanfiction.) Just leave me your username in another review/PM and I'll use that to follow you! :)**

_**Rocketship Raven**_**: Personally, I like the username! I know! I was just scrolling through phanfictions one day and I was like "Wow. Not really that many multi-chaptered stories on here..." So I bestowed the task upon myself... Well. :D**

_**Guest**_**: I'M SORRY! I TRIED TO UPDATE QUICKLY! I'M SOORRRYYY! **

_**Punctuationiscool**_**: I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I LOVED THIS REVIEW MORE THAN IS HEALTHY! :D**

_**SeannaLester**_**: I WROTE! YES! :D**

_**ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl**_**: OH MY GOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD I LAUGHED AT THE SKINNY JEANS COMMENT! HAPPINESSSSS! :)**

_**Guest**_**: I'm sorry! I hope you're still alive! :D**

_**Rose**_**: WONDERFUL REVIEW! :)**

_**emisonfire**_**: Aw, I felt good reading this. :D**

**LOVE FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED/READ THIS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A PHAN-TASTIC DAY/NIGHT! (Depending on your time zone...)**

**-Kristen**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. GO AHEAD AND CHEW MY SORRY ASS OUT FOR TAKING OVER A MONTH TO UPDATE IN A REVIEW. I DESERVE IT. I HAVE LIT-RA-LEE BEEN MOPING AROUND (you can ask my friend, I Skyped her nearly every day and have been torn up over this) BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE AND I PROBABLY GOT ON HER NERVES BY BEING SO UPSET.**

**I am truly, terribly, awfully, absolutely, positively sorry. I feel like a shitty person for this... Sorry. Again. I'll probably be apologizing for a while.**

**But OH MY GOD 148 REVIEWS! THIS HAS OFFICIALLY BECOME MY SECOND MOST REVIEWED STORY HAPPY FACE YAY! Plus, this story only has a third of the chapters written as my last one. I now feel accomplished and I LOVE YOU AND HAVE MY BABIES. (Does she want to give me the babies?) **

**Oh Phil. **

**That was one trillion percent necessary.**

**(sorry for the language -_-)**

**WARNINGS: Welp... language. AND... that's it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not claiming any of this is true... but if it is... well, I ain't gon' complain.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Dan stood in front of the door, took a deep breath in efforts to relax himself, then knocked on Phil's apartment door.

Dan heard a sort of shuffling on the other side, then light footsteps approaching the door. It wasn't until then that he realized _oh my god Phil is on the other side of that door and he's expecting me to make a video and I can't do that oh shit._

He did his best to clear these thoughts as Phil opened the door, greeting Dan with a bright, inviting smile. Almost immediately, Dan felt slightly more soothed about the entire thing — _slightly._

"Dan! You actually showed up," Phil said, then paled, realizing how what he'd said came out. "Please don't take that the wrong way."

Dan laughed, shaking his head. "Believe me, I won't. I didn't think I'd show up either," he said. He gave Phil a genuine smile. "Don't take _that_ the wrong way."

Phil smiled lightly. This was what he love — _liked_ about Dan. He could say something to him that, to anyone else, would sound completely offensive, but to Dan it was just another comment. It didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

"Oh, come in," Phil said, realizing they had just been sitting there staring at each other awkwardly. What could Phil say? He was the _master_ of smooth.

"Right," Dan said. Phil took a step backward, extending his arm to show Dan his permission. Dan stepped into the apartment, his smile fading as soon as he was sure Phil couldn't see him. It wasn't because he wasn't happy — he was with Phil. But he couldn't say the same about his nerves.

"So," Dan began, plastering a smile on his face once again as he turned to face Phil. "Where do we go from here?"

Phil smiled, grabbing Dan's hand in a fit of spontaneity. Dan looked down, gulping at the contact, but not daring to remove his hand for two reasons. One: what if he offended Phil? And two: he simply didn't want to lose the feel of Phil's skin on his.

"Come on," Phil said, beginning to lead Dan down a hall. "Follow me."

Dan followed Phil wordlessly. He began to recognize the route they were talking a second too late, as he was pushed into Phil's bedroom. He thought of Chris and PJ, and how they would've been cat-calling and whistling had they been here. He would've laughed at the thought if he hadn't already been so nervous.

Phil gestured to the end of his bed. "Sit," he commanded. And then Phil was opening drawers, seemingly searching for something. Dan just thought it best if he went along with what he said.

Dan took a seat on the edge of Phil's bed, watching Phil dig through drawers helplessly. He was about to offer his assistance when Phil quit searching, pulling a shiny camera from the top compartment. He smiled, pulling a stand from beside his door and making the camera set on top of it steadily. He fixated the lens on Dan's upper half. "Okay," he said, hitting the record button. A red light began to flash. "Begin."

"What?" Dan asked. "That's it? No instructions? No advice? No anything?"

"No instructions. That would make you too stiff for it to be entertaining," Phil explained. He took a seat beside Dan. "As for advice, you're asking the wrong person. All I've got is smile and relax." He patted Dan's knee quickly, standing up. "Just talk to it like you would any other person. Go."

But all Dan could do was stare at the red light, flashing, taunting him. It was recording him. Right now. His insides froze at the thought. It was all Dan could do not to jump out of the window.

Dan quickly tore his gaze from the camera, standing up from the bed. "I can't do this." He stood beside of Phil. "I mean, what do I do with my hands? Where am I supposed to look? What do I talk about? I'm not even remotely interesting, Phil."

"Nonsense, Dan," Phil said. "You're plenty interesting. I recall you holding my attention for three hours the day we met."

A smile tugged at the edges of Dan's lips. "I thought we established that it was only because I was hot," Dan murmured.

Phil's cheeks began to heat up at the implication, but he ignored it. "But not on fire," Phil added.

Dan looked up at Phil with a smirk playing across his features. "Not on fire," he repeated, unable to form any other words. He stood up, taking a step closer to Phil. Both of their breathings hitched. It was one of those clichéd movie moments, where time seems to stop and no one else existed but them. In retrospect, it was true. They _were_ alone. And if one of them were to lean forward and just...

Phil was the first to back away. "Um... just talk to the camera. You'll do fine."

Dan did his best to hide the disappointment in his voice as he muttered a, "Yeah."

It took about an hour for Dan to finally even face the camera with a smile, and even longer to get him to utter a coherent sentence. Phil felt close to giving up, and about to mention this fact to Dan, when he stopped, an idea dawning on him.

"I'll be right back," Phil said. He rushed through the door. He peeped his head back in after a second. "Stay there."

Dan sat still, confused by Phil's sudden departure, but also thankful for the alone time. He needed to clear his head; he didn't know how he'd survived being alone in the room with Phil this long without spontaneously combusting from holding his feelings inside. While Dan was used to hiding his emotions, it was like Phil was just _asking_ for Dan to blurt it out and ruin their "friendship." And maybe that would be for the best, but Dan didn't think he'd be finding out any time soon.

Phil grabbed his phone, dialing Chris' phone number once he was sure Dan was out of hearing range. He listened to the dial-tone for ten anxious seconds, sighing with relief when he head Chris' voice.

"Hello?"

"Chris!" Phil shouted. "I need you. Get over here. The door's unlocked, meet me in the bedroom—"

"Phil!" Chris shouted over the phone, gasping. "I thought you loved Dan!"

"What? Chris — " Phil sighed, understanding what Chris meant here. His thoughts were only reinforced when he heard Chris' laughter on the other end. "No. Now's not the time for inappropriate jokes, Chris. I need you down here, and I'm asking you as your friend — "

"I'm on my way," Chris said. "I'll be over there as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Phil said. And the call was ended. That was one thing that made Phil and Chris such great friends — maybe Chris was a little too "sexual" for Phil's liking, and maybe Phil was too innocent to hold what Chris called a "decent conversation" with him. But they both cared for each other as if they were brothers, and that was enough.

Phil returned to his bedroom to find Dan talking to himself, mumbling things under his breath. He coughed to make his presence known, smirking inwardly at the shocked look he received from Dan.

"Hey, uh... Sorry. Just... practicing," Dan got out. His face was turning red, and Phil would be lying if he said he didn't find it utterly adorable.

"Sure," Phil said. His tone suggested he didn't believe Dan one bit, but he also wasn't going to push. And that was something Dan liked about Phil — he wasn't pushy when it came to things Dan didn't want to talk about. "Ready for another go?"

"I guess so," Dan said. "It's pretty hard, but I guess it gets better with practice, right?"

"What have I just walked in on?"

Phil jumped slightly at the feel of breath on his neck. He turned around, striking a ninja pose, ready for a fight. That is, until he realized it was Chris standing behind him. And... PJ?

"Chris!" Phil shouted. "I just called you five minutes ago! How are you already here? And with PJ!" Phil asked, though he was afraid of the answer.

"We may or may not have been taking a casual stroll outside of your building and seen Dan's car and decided to just wait there until Dan came out so we could bombard him with some valid, friendly questions."

"You mean interrogate me?" Dan asked.

"No," Chris said quickly. "_Bombard you with valid, friendly questions._ That may or may not have pertained to your and Phil's previous encounter, I'll give you, but that's beside the point."

Dan rolled his eyes; he should expect this from Chris. But PJ? Dan turned to look at him.

"Don't look at me like that," PJ defended himself. "I was dragged into this."

"Whatever," Phil surprised them by being the one to speak up. "We need to help him out. That's why I wanted you here in the first place, Chris. PJ's a bonus," Phil said.

"Help him what, exactly?" PJ asked.

Phil smiled. "Record his first YouTube video."

"What?" PJ shouted. "You're getting him to _do_ that?" He began throwing his hands around dramatically as he spoke. "I've been trying to get him to do that for _ages_, and he blows me off every time!" Chris giggled here at PJ's word choice. "I want to know _how!_"

"Because he's in love with Phil," Chris said, shrugging. "Duh."

A small silence fell upon them. Dan was quiet, trying to hide his pink cheeks. Phil was similar, except he wasn't nervous about his best friend finding out about his feelings for him. PJ was torn between anger at Chris for just blurting it out like that after their prior agreement, and happiness that it was finally out there.

Phil coughed. "I think his problem is he's too afraid of — "

"Oh, come _on_," Chris said, exasperated. "I just freaking gave you the news you've been wanting to here for fucking _years_ and you're just going to ignore it?!"

"Chris," PJ said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Enough."

Chris seemed to relax slightly. "Fine."

"Apologize."

"No!"

"Apologize!"

"I'm not apologizing for the truth!"

"_Apologize."_

"Fine!" Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry for spilling your darkest secrets to Phil in front of everyone, even though my intentions were innocent and I'm just _really_ sick of this sexual tension." He rolled his eyes. "Thick as hell, I tell you!"

PJ sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get. He turned to Phil. "So, how can we help?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry... again. But sometimes, life decides to be a huge pain in the ass, and sometimes it lasts in love. Sometimes it hurts instead.**

**I don't know why there are Adele lyrics there but they showed up and I do not regret it.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**NeverlandNat**_**: I know! It's like, YOU TWO. QUIT BEING SO CUTE. But, what can I say? It **_**is **_**Phil and Dan. :D**

_**queensASs**_**: It's so thick you could cut it with a knife. :)**

_**Skellee**_**: I watch that video an unheathy amount of times... it's addictive. He is a piece of work... or a masterpiece. He is just... Chris. :D**

_**nonsensical. lolo**_**: I'm thinking the TRUTH here. Thanks for the fic rec! I'll look it up. :D I don't know about smut at this point... I'm probably not going to have it in this story. But maybe in a sequel? If I do one. But I'll do it like I do in my other stories — put in a warning, make it an unnecessary part of the story. So you won't be forced to read it. But I honestly don't know right now and I REALLY REALLY REALLY do not want you to stop shipping Phan. Those two are in love! And no, I haven't watched Bones... maybe I should? :D**

_**InuNeko245**_**: ALRIGHT AWKWARD CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Haha, it was my birthday last month, my uncle said, "Happy birthday!" and I was awkward enough to reply with "You, too." HEHE. Anyway, THANK YOU! It seems that I must do something about this so-called "sexual tension" everyone is talking about... :)**

_**notweirdgifted**_**: I believe everyone has a little awkward in them. Especially Dan and Phil. But it works for them. :D**

_**RocketshipRaven**_**: Don't worry, me and my friends have deemed our gym teacher "Dad" and another teacher who wears these REALLY awesome sunglasses and a baseball cap (INDOORS!) "Papa" and we have given them a relationship. We are they're adoptive children, and Dad is currently pregnant. So I am not at all worried about your review here. :D (The joke IS a classic.) And I'm sorry about the late updating... again.**

_**Glee52**_**: ERIN! FABULOUS! THAT IS MY ADJECTIVE! Thanks you, honey. :)**

_**Sasaphrinascream**_**: I hope everyone's dreams are phantastic. DANYUL NEEDS YOUTUBE DOES HE NOT?! :)**

_**ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl**_**: YES! OVARY EXPLOSION! Hope it's not permanent damage! :D**

_**KiwiBird16**_**: I FOLLOWED YOU! YES! Thank you. :)**

_**EsmePadfoot**_**: Aww! Thanks! :D**

_**I'mjustmissingthesun**_**: Don't worry, it happens to the best of us... myself included. :D**

_**JustAboveYourAverageSlytheri n**_**: THAT IS THE BEST WORD! Amazeballs. YAY MORE RECOMMENDATIONS! I'll get to reading her stories! SQUIRREL DISCIPLES! :D  
**

**_DevTheManiac: _Aww, thank you! :D  
**

_**RandomNerdyChick**_**: I will continue writing! Thank you! :D**

_**petpettails123**_**: Thank you so much! YOU DON'T SHIP IT? *gasp* Maybe I can change that? I hope... :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited! I love you!**

**YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL AND I LOVE YOU MORE THAN DAN LOVES MALTESERS! I WAS GOING TO SAY PHIL, BUT THAT'S NEAR IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE DAN LOVES PHIL A LOT! :D YOU ALL MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**-Kristen**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm still very sorry... but I'm just going to ignore that. So. On with the story.**

**WARNINGS: Language, I think... maybe not. Oh well.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phil and Dan and all that crap.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

PJ stood by the camera, smiling at Dan as comfortingly as he could. Dan was nervous as hell before with just Phil here; now with a bigger audience, he just seemed even worse. So PJ took it upon himself to comfort Dan.

"Everything's alright Dan," PJ began. "It's just me, Chris, and Phil. No one to be afraid of." He smiled, hoping it soothed Dan's obvious nerves. "Now go."

Dan was still.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Just talk. About anything. Anyone. About someone in this very room you might be completely in love with..."

"_Chris,_" PJ warned, his tone letting Chris know he was beginning to take it too far. Chris sighed to show his agreement, but didn't offer anything verbal on the matter.

"This is insane," Dan finally said. "It's not that I don't _want_ to do it. It's that I _can't_."

It got quiet after Dan's little rant, no matter how calmly Dan had tried to say it. It was just a little shocking to them all, even Dan himself. He was usually the quiet, passive one. This just wasn't normal behavior for Dan.

"Maybe we should take a break," Phil spoke up. "I have some leftovers in the kitchen," he announced.

Dan smiled, regaining his composure. He stood up, walking towards the door. "That sounds wonderful," he said, smiling at them all once again and _okay,_ maybe it _was_ a little too much, but it was too late for Dan to change anything now.

He walked out of the room in front of Phil, failing to notice the warning look Phil sent to both Chris and PJ.

About ten minutes later, they were all settled around Phil's kitchen table with snack foods in front of them. Conversation had started up surprisingly easy, and even more shocking was that Chris hadn't mentioned anything _extremely_ sexual the entire time.

They somehow ended up on the topic of pet peeves.

"I don't know about you, but I just can't _stand_ when people chew with their mouth open," Chris said, feeling outraged. "It sounds disgusting!" He threw his hands up in the air for emphasis. "I mean, how hard is it to close your mouth? Really?!"

"I hate that too, but there's something I find even worse," PJ contributed to the conversation. "Nail-biting."

"What about people who don't seem to know what showers are?"

"And tongue-clicking—god, I hate tongue-clicking!"

Phil stood up. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom. Feel free to keep up this conversation while I'm gone," he excused himself, and left the room.

He had just finished drying his hands when he heard Dan joining Chris and PJ's argument.

"I hate it when people feel the need to talk on the phone extremely loudly in public. I didn't come out to hear about your marital problems, or how much longer you think you can go without a wax."

Chris and PJ both laughed. Whether it be at Dan's word choice, or just the _way_ he had said it, he didn't know, but an idea hit him full-force.

He tiptoed into his bedroom, removing the camera from its stand and carrying it out of the room. He quietly closed his bedroom door, looking through the camera lens. He turned it on, made sure all noises were off, and then entered the kitchen.

PJ and Chris noticed right away; they gave Phil a look before what he was doing set in. They simply grinned, egging Dan on. Phil was thankful they'd chosen the seating arrangement they had—if they hadn't, he wouldn't be capturing Dan on camera right now.

"Or when people decide to shout in public, period. I don't want to know about your dull, loveless life. I have enough sadness in my own life, thank you very much."

He continued, ticking off a list of things that annoyed him on his hand. Phil eventually sat the camera down, aiming it towards the table but making sure it remained out of sight. He rejoined them, asking them what they'd been up to while he was gone to which Chris and PJ recounted Dan's tales, eventually giving Dan new topics to go off of.

Dan didn't notice how they all directed their questions toward him—or, if he did, he didn't say anything. He simply answered them honestly, and his answers were quite funny. And the entire time, he was oblivious to the camera pointed his way.

When they decided they'd done enough, they ended their conversation. Dan looked worried once everyone but himself was up, afraid of what they were going to do.

"You aren't going to make me try again, are you? Because it's hopeless," Dan added on the end, to make sure his point was clear. But he felt his worries disappear when Phil smiled.

"I think we don't need to worry about that anymore," Phil said. He noticed PJ and Chris each give him a look, and hoped it went unnoticed by Dan. Thankfully, it did.

"Really?" Dan asked. "No more awkward bedroom conversations with some creepy camera staring into my soul?"

"Nope," PJ replied. "No more soul-seeing cameras. We can go home."

"Good," Dan murmured. His eyes landed on Phil. Of course, being the super-amazing friend he was, Chris caught the look, and directed PJ to the door.

"Well, we must be off," he said loudly. "Bye, Phil, Dan." He nodded to them both, not allowing PJ to get in his own goodbyes before he had slammed the door shut once again.

Dan didn't mean to sound rude, but he was sort of happy that they'd left. It wasn't that he didn't like them (Chris_ had_ sort of grown on him, he would admit), but he just _really _liked being alone with Phil.

"Thank you," Dan broke the silence, his grin on his lips, and in his eyes.

"For what?" Phil asked, genuinely curious, but grinning because, well, Dan was.

"For everything," Dan breathed out. "For inviting me here. For trying to help me. For not giving up on me no matter how much obvious work I needed," Dan paused. He took a deep breath, pulling Phil into a bone-crushing hug. "For being you, Phil," he whispered into his ear. He kept his arms wrapped securely around Phil's body. He closed his eyes, taking advantage of the hug.

Phil had been shocked at first, but once his mind caught up to the present, he put his arms around Dan's neck. It was their first _real_ hug, Phil thought, getting wrapped up in the moment. He was close enough to smell Dan, and he smelled, well, like Dan. With a hint of Maltesers.

Like all good things, however, the hug had to come to an end.

"Bye," Dan muttered sadly, offering Phil a small smile. He was on an emotional high, though, and he wasn't going to let a temporary goodbye ruin his mood.

"Bye," Phil repeated back to him. Dan kept his smile plastered to his face as he opened the door, gave Phil a departing wave, and exited the room.

All night, neither of them lost their grins.

* * *

Phil rubbed the sleep from his eyes, willing them to stay open.

As soon as Dan had left, he'd gone to bed as it had been extremely late. And now he was waking up the next morning. It was earlier than usual, but he knew he'd have a long day ahead of him if he planned on editing the footage he had and uploading the video by the end of the day.

He used the restroom, splashing some cool water on his face in efforts to wake himself up. He exited his bathroom, plopping back down on his bed and opening his laptop.

He instantly opened the files from yesterday. He rewatched the first bit of it, smiling at how awkward Dan had seemed in the first few minutes. But it was a cute awkward.

Phil fast-forwarded to the parts he wanted, with Dan speaking with Chris and PJ, and eventually himself. He edited it into clips, making sure to keep the funniest bits. He bleeped out all the swear words—his channel _was_ family-friendly. He had just gotten about three minutes of usable footage by lunch time.

Once his meal was finished, he got right back to editing. By around two O'Clock, he thought he was almost done. He just needed to film an intro, and outro, and edit those. But they wouldn't take very long, so Phil hurriedly changed out of his pajamas and into something more camera-worthy, and filmed himself.

He talked about how there would be a special guest in today's video, someone they'd never seen before. He also mentioned Chris and PJ's appearances, and then finished the intro. He filmed the ending, then hooked his camera into his computer once again.

He edited them both in record time. Now all that was left was putting the video together, then uploading. Joy.

He compiled the clips into one big video, averaging to about seven minutes by the end. He saved his work, then went to make himself his dinner.

When he returned, he opened up YouTube and logged into his account, going to the "Upload" link. He sat and waited for the video to upload, using this time to eat his food.

He thought back on what he was doing. Would Dan be upset with him for this? Phil didn't think so. He had said he _wanted_ to do this yesterday. He just didn't think he could. But maybe if he saw how much people undoubtedly would love him, he might consider giving vlogging a shot.

His food was finished around the same time the video was uploaded. He added a title, a description, and all the other things necessary for his videos. He even added in a few annotations.

When he felt he was finished, he clicked "Save," and hoped he didn't regret it later on.

He grabbed his phone, scrolling to Dan's contact. He tapped out a quick text, hitting "send" before he could talk himself out of it.

_Are you at home? Or near a computer with internet access? -Phil_

He just set his phone down when it buzzed with a new message.

_You do realize who you're talking to, right? Of course I have internet access. -Dan_

Phil bit his lip, wondering how to word his reply. He thought about just changing the subject entirely, or simply letting Dan find the video on his own. But, no, this was about conquering fears. And Dan wasn't the only one that had them.

_Check my YouTube Channel. -Phil_

Good. It was simple, but effective.

He just hoped Dan wouldn't freak out.

* * *

Dan read Phil's text, a little confused by it. He debated asking why, but his curiosity got the best of him as he opened a page to Phil's Channel.

He noticed a new upload. It was just posted today, he noticed. He figured this must've been what Phil had intended for him to see, as everything else was the same. Cautiously, he clicked the link.

The video opened up with the same "Hey guys!" as always, and Dan found himself dying in suspense. He wanted to know what was so important about this video that Phil felt the need to text him.

He was about to reply to Phil and ask when he heard it. His name. He found his eyes glued to the screen, unblinking. He listened intently, and, if he was getting the right gist of it all, it sounded like he was _introducing _him.

Then the screen went black for a second. Dan used that second to calm himself, but it was a feeble attempt.

And then he heard it. And saw it. The one thing he had been terrified of for months, the thing he'd tried to do numerous times only to fail. Something he'd wanted to do simply to please his friend.

Dan was in a published YouTube video.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending... but this was needed. :D Forgive me? But I will tell you, things are... "escalating." Yeah, that's the right word.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**InuNeko245**_**: Normal social standards are for LOSERS! Just kidding. (Sort of) YAY I'M SPECIAL! :D**

_**ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl**_**: I'm sorry about late updating! It was just a difficult chapter to write. :) Thank you!**

_**DevTheManiac**_**: THANK YOU! :D**

_**Sasaphrinascream**_**: Because that's how Chris is... *sigh* Thank you! :D**

_**orangesofsymmetry**_**: That. Was. The best. Sentence. Ever. :)**

_**the-oncoming-storm-xx**_**: AWW! You're so sweet! AND THE MARRIAGE PROPOSAL WAS WONDERFUL! Thanks... bro. ;D**

_**NeverlandNat**_**: Oh, they will... and when they do, they're gonna realize it SO HARD! I realize that makes no sense but I don't regret it. ;)**

_**Glee52**_**: IT IS YOUR BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS KEVIN! THANKS, SWEETHEART! -Agent 3/Kristen/Kevin (Yes you are)**

_**RocketshipRaven**_**: YOU REVIEWED TWICE! Thank you! And it was totally acceptable to rant at me... I deserved it. And PJ and Chris... well, I can give you some inside information: CHRIS TOTALLY WANTED TO JUST UNDRESS THEM BOTH AND THROW THEM ON THE BED, LOCK THE DOOR, AND THEN LEAVE WITH THEIR CLOTHES! And I know, I didn't realize it until after I had typed that line... Oh well. AND I'M STILL VERY SORRY ABOUT THE MONTH BUT IT WAS SOONER THIS TIME SO...? YEAH. :D**

_**nonsensical. lolo**_**: Is Bones like a criminal-type television show? If so, I could watch it on Netflix. Thanks so much sweetness! :D**

_**lifelane**_**: Ahh... again, the sexual tension is mentioned. I need to start tallying that up... Thank you! :)**

_**GreatFangirlOfYaoi**_**: Um...? :D**

_**je-suis-mai**_**: I imagine Chris is a massive phangirl in real life too... *sigh* My baby. Thank you! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! It means a lot. :D And for, you know, still doing those things after I TOOK A FREAKING MONTH TO UPDATE! **

**I am even mad at myself. I hope this chapter made up for it...? *Phil and Dan meows***

**HAVE A PHAN-TASTIC LIFE! I LOVE YOU!**

**-Kristen**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**

**WARNINGS: Language. As always.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not saying any of this is real. And I have a huge fear that for some odd reason, Dan and Phil will stumble upon this and just read it and hate me forever. **

**(OMG guys please don't hate me. I'm just a Phan girl. Ahhh.) (But seriously why would they even read this crap)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It was an odd feeling, Dan decided. Seeing yourself on a computer screen, talking and joking. Laughing like there was no one around. Yeah, it was odd. But Dan wasn't sure how else he felt about it just yet.

His phone began blaring beside of him, reminding him just _why_ he was seeing himself onscreen. He checked the message, sighing.

_Don't hate me? -Phil_

Dan didn't know where to start with the things wrong with that message — maybe the fact that Phil phrased it like a question, seemingly afraid of Dan's answer. Or that Phil had thought it possible of Dan to hate him in the first place.

What Dan should've typed was a _I could never hate you, Phil, _or a _Of course I don't, _ or even a _I fantasize about kissing you and touching you and marrying you on a daily basis_. All of those were good in the least — except, maybe that last one. But Dan found himself typing only one word.

_Why? -Dan_

He didn't even really know what he was asking. Why Phil posted the video? Why he hadn't asked Dan's consent? Why he wasn't in Dan's bed, letting Dan play with the ends of his hair as they talked to each other about how much they were in love?

Again, maybe not that last one.

Dan was still hung up in his little fantasies when a reply came through.

_Because I thought it would be good for you and that you wouldn't be so angry with me for it? Because I know you'll thank me for it later? Because I know that in the end, this will be one of the greatest things to ever happen to you? -Phil_

Dan reread the message a couple of times, his fingers hovering over the little keyboard. Eventually, he realized he needed to type a reply.

_I'm not angry, Phil. Shocked, yes, a little taken by surprise, sure, but not angry. -Dan_

Dan pressed _send_ and simply watched his phone in anticipation, waiting for a reply from Phil. He brought his knees up to his chest, allowing his chin to rest on them as he wrapped his arms around his form. However, his efforts were proven useless since as soon as his phone began to ring, he fell to the floor in his attempts to reach it.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath, putting a hand to his head. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and checked his text messages.

_Okay... so, just to be clear, you're not angry? -Phil_

Dan smiled with relief as he read the message. He stared at the screen for a second with content before he replied.

_How about I take you for coffee to prove just how not-angry I am? -Dan_

His grin grew wider—if that was possible—as he read the reply.

_Sounds great. :) -Phil_

* * *

Dan was sure one of them would have to move soon if they decided to keep meeting up like this. Seriously. While Dan didn't much mind the distance, he _did_ mind the amount of time it took for he and Phil to meet up.

His little mini-rampage died down as he pulled into the Starbucks' parking lot. He sighed with relief when he saw Phil's car parked about two spaces away from him. Then he began to freak out when he wondered just how long he'd kept Phil waiting. In his defense, the traffic _was_ ridiculous.

Despite his best efforts at calming himself, Dan still found himself hurrying out of the car and into England's cool air. He pushed through the entrance, running a hand through his hair as he scanned the room for Phil's jet-black hair. When he found it, he realized Phil's back was to him. Smiling, he walked over to the corner table as fast as he could.

He stopped about a foot away from Phil's seat. He realized Phil was staring intently at his phone, an earbud in each ear. And in a moment of spontaniety—and insanity, Dan thought—he attacked Phil from behind in a hug.

"Oh my—" Phil began, his hands shooting up in surprise. He removed his ear buds, his body tense. Dan became nervous about Phil's reaction when Phil looked up and realized who his attacker was. Dan bit his lip worriedly, relief only coming when Phil smiled.

"Dan!" He shouted excitedly. Dan grinned then, unable to hide his joy. "I thought I was going to die! What was that for?!"

"To prove how not-angry I am," Dan said, sighing. "I know you still feel guilty about the whole video thing, and I want you to know that it's okay."

Phil smiled. "Okay."

Dan sighed deeply. "You still feel bad about it, don't you?"

"Yep."

There was a small, short fit of laughter from the two of them. It wasn't the awkward, silence-filling type of laughter, either. It was genuine.

A few minutes passed, minutes filled with Phil smiling down at his phone. Dan was confused, until he started thinking _Oh my god, what if he's texting his boyfriend? What if they're sending these cute little romantic text messages and he just came here out of pity?_

"You're staring at that phone like it's the source of all good things in the world," Dan said smiling softly. Phil finally looked up, though the smile didn't leave his lips. "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

Phil didn't answer—he simply turned his phone around so the screen was towards Dan. Dan leaned in a bit to get a closer look when he realized he was reading YouTube comments. Creasing his eyebrows, he looked at Phil.

"Are you reading an entertaining comment fight? A deep, inspirational story? Or just being the creep that you are?"

"Hey!" Phil said, giving Dan a look. Dan laughed and soon, Phil was too. "Read the comments, you dope."

"Offended!" Dan exclaimed jokingly. In answer, Phil rolled his eyes, pushing the phone in front of Dan's face again. Dan took it between his fingers, staring down as he began to read.

He had been through about five comments before he realized they were comments on _Phil's _video. Phil's _newest _video to be more specific. As in, the one Dan was in.

Dan read through multiple _Aww, Phiiil!_'s and _I love you so much!_'s, and of course the one's praising Chris and PJ's surprise appearances before one in particular caught his eye.

_Great video, Phil! Will we be seeing more of this Dan guy? He's freaking hilarious, and not too bad looking. ;) Upload soon!_

And it didn't stop there.

_OMG Phil you took forever to post a new vid!1! but it was worth the wait since we got to see this new Dan character! super funny guy! will he be making more appearances? *puppy dog eyes* :D_

After that, Dan kept finding more comments, all complimenting Dan and asking for another video of the four of them. Of course, they were also very, _very _curious about this random new kid in Phil's video. Some were even a little skeptical, but none were rude or even demeaning in the least. Dan found a smile plastered on his face by the time he handed Phil the phone.

"Wow," was all he managed to get out. Phil stared at Dan, beaming, while he waited for more of a reaction. When Dan realized this, he coughed awkwardly. "I mean... _wow._"

Phil laughed a little at that. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"It feels... fantastic," Dan said, still not thinking the word covered all of his emotions at the moment. He felt a sense of acceptance that he had never felt during his high school years. It was the best feeling in the world.

"I know," Phil replied knowingly. Dan continued to grin, leaning closer over the table and signaling for Phil to do the same.

"Thank you," Dan muttered, his voice low. "So much, Phil." And even though he was sure he would never have thanked someone for something like this, he genuinely meant it. Phil could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Phil chuckled, pulling away. "My pleasure," he whispered because, really, he didn't have much else _to_ say. But those two words were enough for Dan.

The conversation flowed easily after that, the topics ranging from serious to comedic, but it was alright because they were both content to just be talking to each other. Eventually, they both ordered their individual coffees and drank them while keeping up the conversation.

It wasn't until their conversation turned to more serious, practical things that Dan's thoughts got cloudy and he was sure he was going to say something he would regret.

"I mean, the last relationship I had was a product of Chris' urgency and my intolerance of any more of it. And all we did was go on two dates, and I texted him whenever I was with Chris just to get him off of my back. The guy wasn't terrible, either, he was actually quite nice. I just didn't want to date him. So I don't really count that as a relationship at all," Phil finished, wondering if he'd went too far by mentioning this. Dan seemed uncomfortable, so it made sense that he had overstepped some sort of unspoken boundary.

Dan bit his lip as Phil stopped talking, a nervous sweat breaking out across his entire body. He sat still, as still as he could, and took a deep breath.

"Phil, there's something I really need to tell you."

Those few words changed the entire atmosphere for the two of them. Dan was feeling a little relief at finally letting the words out, while Phil was a bit worried about what Dan meant.

"Yeah?" Phil said softly, cautiously.

Here it was. The perfect moment for Dan to just put it all out on the table, tell Phil he thought he was sort-of beautiful and he might have been just a little bit in love with him. It was his chance to find out if the feelings were reciprocated, or if this whole thing had been an entire bust. And all he had to do was say it.

"I..." He began, the words seeming heavy. But it was now or never, Dan thought. So he took a deep breath and swallowed his fear, ready to get it off of his chest.

"I'm bisexual."

_Fuck_.

The words betrayed Dan, and he hated himself for it. He had taken this golden opportunity and blown it. But he could give himself some credit—this was a step in the right direction, at least. Now Phil knew Dan liked boys as well as girls and maybe, just maybe, that was all Phil needed to hear.

Phil was quiet for a moment, his lips apart. What was he supposed to say? _Great, so you like dudes, too. Gives me more of a chance, I guess. Haha. _or _So you go both ways? Any chance you wanna swing in my direction?_ No. Both of those were terrible replies and Phil hated his mind for even thinking them up. But he could've said something else, something along the lines of _It's great that you've accepted yourself_ or even _I'm happy for you._ But instead, all that came out was, "Great."

They exchanged small smiles, but that was enough. Their facial expressions seemed to say what their mouths couldn't. But that was all that was said or done on the matter. For the rest of their little coffee "date," for lack of a better word, they went on with normal conversation.

And maybe, at the end of their meeting, they hugged once again and held each other extremely close and didn't let go for longer than was necessary.

And maybe, when Phil got home, he might've squealed a little loudly and kept a smile plastered on his face for the rest of the night because he finally felt like he had a chance.

And maybe, Dan felt the same way.

* * *

**A/N: OH WOW KRISTEN BEST ENDING EVER LIKE NOT TERRIBLE AT ALL SERIOUSLY IT WAS THE BEST EVERRR***

***note: SARCASM**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl**_**: *revives you because I love you so much* The real question here is why would Chris **_**not **_**be sexual? ;)**

_**ImDREW**_**: Aww, thank you! So sweet! *hearts* :D**

_**InuNeko245**_**: You're so very welcome! I'm happy I made you all cuddly and happy inside. :D**

_**RocketshipRaven**_**: I hope this chapter explained some more for your first question somehow. :) AND NOW I MADE THEM HUG AGAIN YES! Chris is totally a Phan girl... at least in my story. And hopefully in real life too... OH MY GOD SUPERNATURAL? I JUST STARTED WATCHING THAT RECENTLY AND I'M ONLY ON EPISODE 7 OF SEASON 1 BUT LIKE OH MY GOD I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND THAT IS ONE OF THE REASONS I HAVEN'T UPDATED BECAUSE UGH SUPERNATURAL! I'm sorry, I'm in love with that show... *sighs* I'm sorry it took so long to update... again. *shame* But... I love you? If that helps any... :D**

_**NeverlandNat**_**: OF COURSE DANYUL ISN'T MAD BECAUSE THIS IS PHIL WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. *coughs* I wanted them to hug so badly! And then slowly, the hug would end and they would pull away, looking into each other's eyes. Then Phil's eyes would flicker to Dan's lips and back and then Dan would take a leap and just lean in and kiss him and then they'd sto because Dan was nervous about Phil's reaction but then Phil would just grab the back of his neck and bring him in closer and... actually this could possibly be in th story later. . WHO KNOWS? (I know. Hehehehe) :D**

_**Sasaphrinascream**_**: When I read this, I started thinking of RAVETIME RAVETIME RAVETIME and then PHEELS. Thank you! :D**

_**StarFox-chan**_**: YES YOU SHOULD SHIP PHAN BECAUSE IT IS THE SHIP OF JOY AND LOVE AND HAPPINESS AND SWEET THINGS! Thank you and I LOVE YOU YES! :)**

_**sushicat52**_**: Aww, no you wouldn't wanna marry me. Seriously. Unless you'd be comfortable with a marriage that consisted of me staring at a computer screen all day and watching BBC. And eating. And sleeping. But that's as glamorous as it gets. AND YOU'RE EVEN MORE PERFECT! :D**

_**lifelane**_**: THEY WILL! Like, how could I write ALL of this and NOT let them get together? I've seriously had to stop myself SO many times from just letting them kiss and hug and be in love and just... pheels. :)**

_**the-oncoming-storm-xx**_**: Thank you so much! Of course Chris is a Phan shipper... somebody had to be. :D**

_**DevTheManiac**_**: OF COURSE HE WON'T RUIN THE BROMANCE! (Well, sort-of bromance, since they're both in love with each other and won't admit it) Dan would never hurt his Philip. :D**

_**nonsensical. lolo**_**: It's all good! At least you read it. :) DAN WON'T RUIN THE BROMANCE BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH PHIL DUH! Aww, I didn't even know what this dessert was... so I googled it. AND IT LOOKS FREAKING DELICIOUS! *virtual fudge because I'm not fancy and don't know many desserts* I may watch it once I get the time! I've started watching Supernatural now and it's so asdfghjkl;... ughhhh. :D **

_**ImADanosaurRawr**_**: That's everyone's complaint... *sigh* Sorry! And thank you so much for the sweet compliment! :D**

_**Abi**_**: Well... I have this thing some people refer to as "swag." Just kidding! But thank you so so so so much for this! :)**

**I realized as I was replying how many people thought Dan was going to be upset! I'm sorry for worrying you! Hopefully this chapter made up for it?**

**As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! It puts a smile on my face! *all the love a person and give times infinity because that's how much I love you all***

**(Oh my god I think this was the longest chapter so far woop woop party)**

**-Kristen**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? **

**IT MEANS I CAN DO NOTHING ALL DAY**

**NOTHING BUT WRITE THIS STORY FOR YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE**

**I hope that somehow brightened your day. :D**

**Warnings: As always, the language.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of this is mineeeeee... except the plot and, well, the entire story. I don't own the characters. That's what I meant. Yep.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'm sorry for being so... _loud_ about your stupidly secret love for Dan," Phil heard a slight pause over the phone. "I promise I won't say anything else around the two of you. I'll keep it all to myself, even the sex jokes—wait, _what?!_ PJ, you idiot! No way in hell am I promising that!"

Phil smiled softly, still on his high from yesterday afternoon. That had been the best... what was it? Was it considered a date? A friendly, platonic date? A date that Phil wanted to be a real date but was too afraid to do it?

Either way, it had been the best thing he'd experienced in a while.

"It's alright, Chris. We're both pretty used to it now," Phil said, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. "It's just... awkward."

"It's awkward?_Awkward_? I'll tell you what's fucking awkward! What's awkward is being in love with a guy and then just sitting there like some dead fucking worm whenever he—" Chris' rant died down as Phil heard a shuffling on the other end—probably PJ trying to help Phil out.

The rustling came to an end soon, but Chris' shouts of "Damn it, Peej!" were still heard. "We're sorry about his little... moment there, Phil. We were actually planning on coming over later, if that's okay."

Whether it was Phil's extremely good mood or just his kind nature, he didn't know, but he mumbled a, "Sure, if you want. Just tell me when."

"Maybe in a hour or so?" He said. There was a small silence, which Phil took as PJ conferring with Chris. "We can pick Dan up, if you'd like?"

Phil sighed. Of course he'd like that. He always liked to be around Dan. But he was deathly afraid that Dan was getting bored of him. After all, they _had_ just seen each other last night. Phil could survive a day. It'd be good for he and Dan, right?

"Um..." Phil said. "You don't have to do that."

"But Phiiilll!" Chris whined over the phone line. PJ must've put it on speaker. "The longer the two of you are together, the more the sexual tension will build, and when it gets to a certain point, you and Dan aren't going to be able to handle it, therefore acting on it! And when you act on it, that makes a certain Chris Kendall and PJ Liguori _very_ happy campers."

"Chris," PJ warned.

"Don't get mad at me for speaking the truth!"

"_Chris!_"

"You two are such an old married couple," Phil broke through their argument. It may or may not have also been an attempt to change the subject.

"Excuse you, Philip? _Old_ married couple?" He huffed. "I'm not particularly _old,_ now am I? No! Peej and I are a _young_ married couple. Just with the perks of being old thrown into the mix."

"Call it what you want," Phil murmured. Particularly eager to get some time to himself before Chris and PJ showed up, he said a quick, "See you soon," and hung up the phone.

* * *

Phil was on his laptop, scrolling through twitter, replying to a few tweets when Chris and PJ arrived.

"Hey," Phil said cheerfully with a smile when the two entered the house. PJ returned the smile with equal joy, but Chris stayed still with his arms crossed and a pout gracing his lips. Phil's mood instantly dropped when he saw him.

"Chris—"

"No!" He shouted. "I have no time for this, Phil. You had a perfect opportunity to see Dan again, yet you pass it up. For fuck's sake, I'm about to just give up!" Chris paused. "Well, no, I won't ever give up on it. But you're making me _want _to!"

"We just saw each other yesterday. I didn't want to suffocate him with my presence." Phil murmured in his defense. He waited for Chris to explode once again but his ears were met with silence. PJ closed his eyes, shaking his head, which lead Phil to fear whatever might happen next.

"I don't even know where to begin with this," Chris said, shaking his head. "For one thing, you could never suffocate Dan with your presence because, hello, he's in love with you!" Phil ignored this part of Chris' sentence as usual; he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. "For another, what do you _mean_ you saw him yesterday?!"

"We went to Starbucks together yesterday," Phil explained cautiously, trying to keep from giving off the wrong idea. "It was his way of making me feel less guilty about posting the video on my channel."

Chris simply stared at him. Phil shot PJ a questioning, to which PJ returned with a "just let him finish," one.

"Oh my god, you painfully ignorant boy!" He yelled. "You know what I do when I piss PJ off? I sit there and annoy him until he shouts, 'Damn it, Chris, if I say I'm not angry anymore, will you shut the hell up?' I don't invite him on a freaking _coffee date!"_

"Me and Dan have a different friendship than you and Peej," Phil fought weakly. It was a shit excuse, he knew, but it was all he had.

"Hell yes it's different, because me and PJ aren't blissfully in love with each other!" He stopped. "Well, we are, but it's more of a friends-with-benefits type thing."

"You're such a fangirl," PJ muttered. Chris smirked at him in a "_bitch_ _please_" type of way before continuing.

"My point is, you and Dan _totally_ had a date yesterday, whether either of you will admit it or not. And I expect full details as of now."

Somehow, a half hour later, Chris was still bugging Phil for details. He had just finished explaining one of his and Dan's numerous conversations when he said the thing that seemed to throw Chris over the edge.

"...then he told me he was bisexual, I told him that was great, then we just sort of continued talking and—"

"What?" Chris said, surprisingly calm. "He... he told you what, exactly?"

Phil sighed. "He told me he was bisexual," Phil said, deciding against any details. That would only lead to more questions from Chris, questions Phil wasn't in the mood to answer.

"Oh, well... you know. No biggie. Except he just told you he goes for guys. Some pertinent information for a potential lover to know. Not something I'd tell just a friend after really knowing them for two months. But, you know, just my opinion. A popular opinion, I think, but—"

"I think he gets it, Chris," PJ interrupted, saving Phil the trouble.

To be honest, Phil understood more than he wanted to. He knew Chris had a point to some extent, and that, yeah, he should probably listen to him. But instead, Phil did exactly the opposite.

"Maybe he just wanted to get it off of his chest," Phil said, shrugging. "Or maybe he told me for the opposite reason; because he didn't wanna tell this person he could possibly be in love with. Maybe he wanted me know for some other reason." He sighed. "Besides, it's not very likely that he's in love with me."

"The obliviousness actually hurts," Chris murmured, putting a hand to his forehead.

"All he's trying to say is, the idea isn't as farfetched as you think," PJ said softly. "And that maybe you should at least think it over?"

Phil was really tired of this question now; it seemed to be all PJ and Chris wanted. And Phil _was _ a people pleaser.

Phil nodded. "Yeah."

And maybe, he actually meant it.

* * *

No matter how many times Dan tried to tell himself it didn't matter if people liked him or not (hell, that was the story of his life), it did. It mattered to him _a lot._ More than he'd like. He wouldn't say their opinions dictated his life, but they definitely had more control over him than they should. What could Dan say? He's a man for the people.

Maybe that's why he was on page 42 of the comments on Phil's video.

He had received pretty positive feedback from what he'd read, a few being rude, but they had all been flagged as spam (Phil's fans were pretty intolerant of hate of any kind, it seemed.) Around page 7, Dan had learned to leave those comments alone.

It wasn't until he read a particular one that he got a little suffocating feeling.

_More videos with Dan! whos with me?! _

It had over twenty-five likes.

They wanted him in front of that camera again. But this time, he'd know. He'd be watching it's stupid red light flashing in his face, daunting him.

He'd feel the fear all over again he'd felt that first time when the camera was in front of him, his blank, emotionless face staring back at him.

But this time, he'd have Phil beside of him the whole time, smiling at him, encouraging him, prompting him to say something, and tell him everything was alright.

And suddenly, making videos didn't seem so scary anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY SO JUST KNOW I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU LOVE YOU WHICH SHOULD BE A WHOLE LOT I FEEL LIKE YOU ARE MY FAMILY PRECIOUS READERS**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**_AwsomestPersonAlive_: NOW YOU'VE GOTTEN IT! :)**

_**Fred and George Forever**_**: I KNOW I FINALLY DID! *brofist back because you're amazing***

_**NeverlandNat**_**: YOU'RE ALWAYS SO SWEET TO ME! Even when I don't deserve it. :) I KNOW THEY NEED TO JUST SAY IT ALREADY! One of your favorites? Really? *mushy feelings everywhere* :D**

_**Cosmo7Tails**_**: I HOPE SO! Aww, again with the undeserved praise. You make me happy. I'm convinced too. Like, in PJ's video where Dan and Phil are playing tag, he's just got this "feel" about him that says "I am watching my OTP hahahaha" :)**

_**EsmePadfoot**_**: I love being demanded. :) Aww, thank you! :D**

_**ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl**_**: YAY! I'm sorry that's all my fault because I'm awful and take forever to update. *insert more self-hate* I WISH HE WOULD TELL THE MAN-CHILD!**

_**DevTheManiac**_**: OF COURSE HE DOES! I listened to the song (loved it so much oh my GOD) but I have no idea how it's applicable... sexual tension, I'm guessing? :)**

_**sushicat52**_**: That is the kind of marriage I need. It's the kind everyone needs. :D**

_**partyyou**_**: All of those were beautiful things to say me. And I agree with them all. Except maybe that last one. I believe it's kangaroos AND giraffes. :)**

_**AmazingAmberIsNotOnFire**_**: THANKS YOU YOU WONDERFUL PERSON! :D**

_**lifelane**_**: EVERYTHING PHIL DOES IS ADORABLE! :) Thank you!**

_**Sasaphrinascream**_**: Haha, of course. :) HE WILL. I PROMISE. MAYBE. *evil laugh* Awkward flirting? This IS a Phan story, so... :D**

_**InuNeko245**_**: YES CORRECT USAGE OF THE WORD! Thank you! (Don't worry, my mind went there too.) :D**

_**the-oncoming-storm-xx**_**: Well, I already have this planned out, and I promise, you'll be getting what you want. :) Thank you! **

_**RikkuPollendina**_**: I KNOW I JUST WANT THEM TO KISS ALREADY TOO! Thank you so much! :D**

_**nonsensical. lolo**_**: Aww! Knowing I brightened your day brightens MY day. :) I DID WATCH IT OH MY GOD I DIED! I love how Pewdie just actually asks "Will you be my valentine?" and Cry hesitates and says "FUCK NO!" It's the best. XD And of course, anything for you. :D**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR DEALING WITH ME FOR SO LONG!**

**YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**PHAN**

**PHAN**

**PHAN**

**THE END**

**-Kristen**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M SO EXCITED SO SORRY NO AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT LIKE YOU CARE BUT UGH PHAN**

**Warnings: OKAY YOU KNOW BY NOW LANGUAGE AND I DON'T EVEN THINK THAT IT'S A BIG ISSUE THIS CHAPTER OH WELL WHATEVER and it might brink on the M-rating just a bit this chapter but oh well.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming this is real in any way. This is simply my portrayal of two VERY amazing people that I love more than anything and THEY WON THE AWARD YES!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Phil showed up at Dan's house around two in the afternoon, the exact time they had set the night before while planning this day out.

"This distance is killing me," Phil said honestly once he was in the safety of Dan's house. He took his jacket off quickly, then instantly regretted. He hadn't been to Dan's house before, and he had no idea where to put it now. Sighing, he asked, "Where should I...?"

Dan had been caught staring at Phil and his question nearly slipped by him. But when Dan realized Phil's blue eyes were staring at him expectantly, he quickly snapped out of his trance. "Oh! Uh... you can just toss it on the couch, if you're okay with that."

"Sounds fine," Phil smiled, lying it across the back of the piece of furniture. "So... what do we have planned for today?"

Dan shrugged. "I was going to just throw in a movie or two, maybe cook a little bit. But you're the guest here, your choice." Dan smiled internally, giving himself a pat on the back for being so calm about it. It wasn't like he had spent every waking hour thinking about how today was going to go since they'd planned it. No. That would be ridiculous.

"Movie sounds good," Phil said quickly. He didn't want to cause trouble for Dan after he already had something planned, no matter how small. Plus, with a movie playing, Phil could easily sneak a few glances at Dan without the worry of being caught.

"Great," Dan replied, grinning. "I can go pop some popcorn, just look through my collection and pick whatever you want. I'll be back in a minute."

Dan exited the room, leaving Phil alone. Phil smiled to himself, making his way to Dan's movie collection in the corner of the room to search for anything that caught his eye.

It wasn't too long until they were side by side on the couch, a bowl of popcorn situated on top of their thighs, and some cheesy horror-romance about a girl who falls in love with a serial killer, only to be brutally murdered by him in the end on the television.

_"Great choice," Dan laughed when he noticed Phil's decision. "I like the part where she confesses her love and he snaps her neck. Hilarious."_

It had been obvious that Dan was being sarcastic, but that didn't stop Phil from worrying about what would happen.

Phil's worries were put to rest when the credits rolled and he'd only seen a minimal amount of the woman's insides. He didn't have a weak stomach per se. He just didn't like to see innocent people hurt. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

Dan yawned. "You up for another one?"

Phil simply nodded. "You pick this time. But nothing related to this one."

Dan smirked. "Why? Are you scared?"

"No," Phil said a tad too quickly. He coughed. "I just didn't really like it that much is all. Just get a different one."

Dan nodded to himself. "I'll remember how easily scared you are next time we do this."

"I'm not scared!" Phil shouted in his own defense, scooting himself forward. It was a dumb response and he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Dan simply shook his head. "Sure."

Phil sat back once again, crossing his arm's over his chest. "I'm not scared," he repeated.

Dan didn't reply, deciding to end the fighting. He smirked to himself, an idea hatching in his mind. He searched for a particular movie through his rows of movies, smiling when he found the one he was looking for. Maybe this was a bit mean of him, but Dan wasn't one to be proven wrong. Or maybe he just really liked to see Phil curl up into a cute little ball in fear. Either way, Dan popped in the movie and took his seat once again.

This seemed to satisfy Phil as he smiled softly at Dan. He had visibly relaxed since the last time Dan had looked at him, and he almost felt bad about what he was doing. He had even considered changing the movie.

But it was too late now. It would seem weird if he got up and randomly changed the film halfway through the previews, and he'd have to tell Phil why anyway. Maybe everything would be okay...

"Dan, you asshole!" Phil had exclaimed when a teenager had had their throat slit and it was clear what type of movie this was.

Dan stopped, shocked at what he had heard. If he had heard right, that was. "Did you just swear?"

Phil was quiet for a moment. "Maybe."

"You did!" Dan exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "The extremely innocent Philip Lester totally just swore!"

"Shut up!" Phil shouted, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't have had a reason to if you hadn't put in another scary movie!"

"So you're admitting you're scared?"

"I'm not!"

It was quiet after that, Dan simply smirking in Phil's direction. He suddenly didn't regret his decision. If Phil felt like he could handle this, Dan wasn't about to stop him. Plus, it was really cute how Phil would jump then "discreetly" look to see if Dan had caught him. Of course he had, but he'd never let Phil know that.

It wasn't until a particularly scary demon had popped up out of nowhere and brutally murdered about seven different civilians that it really got to Phil.

"Can we stop the movie?" Phil had said after the gruesome slaughter, his eyes facing anywhere but the television screen.

"Why would we do that, Phil?" Dan asked, feigning ignorance. He knew exactly why, but he wanted to hear Phil say it.

"Because I'm scared," Phil said in a quiet, rushed tone. Dan couldn't make any of it out.

"What was that?" Dan asked, a smile gracing his lips. He turned towards Phil, staring at him in anticipation, waiting for his answer.

"Because I'm scared!" Phil shouted, unable to contain it anymore. "I hate to watch movies where innocent little children and harmless adults get slaughtered! They give me nightmares, and I hate them!"

Dan stopped, a wave of guilt washing over him. He had never seen Phil upset, much less even the slightest bit angry. And now he had been the cause of it. Maybe he was overreacting, but it _was_ Phil they were talking about.

"I'm sorry," Dan apologized immediately, the guilt becoming too much. "I didn't think you were actually this scared, and I was just trying to tease you a little bit, but all I've done is made myself look like a massive douche bag, and—"

"It's okay, Dan," Phil said, realizing what Dan was getting at. Yes, he found the movie terrifying, and it was probably going to be haunting his dreams for the next week, but he couldn't stand to see Dan so upset. Maybe he could lie to him, just this once. "I'm fine. Just... hold me?"

Okay, _maybe_ Phil was taking advantage of Dan's state and maybe he was pressing his luck, but then Dan was smiling softly, opening his arms and gesturing for Phil to join him. "Come on."

Phil slowly crawled over beside of Dan, hesitantly lying his back half against Dan's abdomen and half against his arm. He situated himself, moving until he was comfortable. After a second of allowing Dan get used to the position, he gently rested his head against Dan and began to watch the movie once again.

Dan, however, was internally freaking out. On the outside, he may have _appeared _calm and collected, but on the inside he was worried as hell. Of course he wanted to feel Phil's body pressed against his in an intimate, yet caring, way. But he also didn't trust himself while sitting so close to him. Who knows what he might do?

The duration of the rest of the movie consisted of those same little glances when one thought the other wasn't looking and off the bat comments about the movie by Dan, but mostly Phil jumping ever so often at another person's untimely demise. It hadn't taken Dan long to have had enough of it.

"If you're really that scared, we can watch something else."

"I'm fine, Dan."

Dan didn't believe Phil one bit. He decided to take another approach to it. "It's okay to be scared," he muttered. It was a simple statement, but what it implied was so much more. There were lots of things Dan was afraid of, one of those things currently being curled into his side. "I'm scared of a lot of things."

Phil was quiet for a moment before looking up at Dan. "Like what?"

It was then that Dan looked down at Phil, his genuinely curious face and innocent blue eyes. He got that same urging feeling to scream how he felt for the man at the top of his lungs as he had in the coffee shop last week. He wanted to just put it all out on the table, but he couldn't. Not just yet.

"Like... like expressing my feelings."

Wow. Dan _really_ knew how to fuck himself over.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked softly, blinking slowly. He still had that genuine, sincere care about him that prompted Dan to continue honestly.

"Like... feelings. Towards people. Romantic feelings."

Phil began to flush at that, his cheeks tinting red. He tried to ignore it, however. "Why be afraid?"

Dan thought about it. Why _should_ he be afraid? There was always going to be that shred of fear of rejection, of course. That's inevitable. But Dan had been letting it rule his life, and more importantly, his relationship with Phil. If you could call it that. So really, he had nothing he _should_ be afraid of.

"I honestly don't know," Dan murmured. He shifted his body so his back was against the arm rest of his couch. This caused Phil to stir slightly, and a bit of worry to flash in his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Phil spoke up. "How did the subject get so serious?" Phil asked, a hint of laughter lacing his voice. He smiled up at Dan, hoping he didn't catch how eager he was to change the subject. He _really_ didn't wanna hear about Dan's feelings for someone that probably wasn't him.

"I don't know," Dan answered honestly, giving Phil a small smile. He hesitantly brought his hand up to Phil's cheek, caressing it gently. He gulped, afraid of how Phil would react. When Phil didn't say a word, Dan continued. "Phil... can I...?"

"Yeah," Phil whispered, and he may not have known exactly what Dan's question was, but it felt like the right answer.

Dan leaned forward slowly, gently letting his lips graze his over Phil's. He froze for a moment, not wanting to force himself onto Phil if that's not what he wanted. But then Phil was moving his mouth against Dan's and _God,_ it just felt so right.

They pulled away for a moment for breath, simply staring into each other's eyes. No words were needed. Phil simply leaned forward, capturing Dan's lips once again with his own. They continued to kiss, their mouths moving together in a steady rhythm. It wasn't long until Dan was pushing Phil backward until he was lying completely on his back.

The kiss continued to get more and more heated until Dan finally pulled away before things went much further. Hell, it had already been more than enough for a first kiss. No need to take things any further.

"We're going to have to talk about that, aren't we?" Dan asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. But let's wait on that. There are other things we could be doing right now."

Dan smiled. "Yeah."

They continued to kiss for a little while longer, settling for cuddling when their mouths had grown tired. But all the while, neither had lost the grin plastered onto their faces.

* * *

**A/N: THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO DO FOR AGES AND NOW I FINALLY GOT TO I'M SO HAPPY**

**Sorry about the lack of update. But for the last three nights in a row, I keep waking up at like the same time with an upset stomach and I won't go into the disgusting details but like it hurts, okay. And then I'll get head aches and I'll feel extremely hot an sweaty and I can only stomach certain foods and I think life hates me. And we don't know what's wrong with me and I haaate iiit.**

**Sorry for complaining. :)**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**Fred and George Forever: **_**Haha, I think EVERYONE is with Chris. :)**

_**DovahFinn:**_** Aww, thank you! It's okay, because you've found it now. :) I look forward to reading your lovely reviews! :D**

_**NeverlandNat**_**: Ha, I always love reading your reviews. :) Chris is just this intelligent little shit, I swear. Hope you enjoyed! :D**

_**LaVaLiCiOuS: **_**Aw, thanks! You won't scare me, precious. :D**

_**orangesofsymmetry**_**: I added one! :) They both need to. Thank you! (You drink your tea you sweet little English person) :D**

_**AmazingAmberIsNotOnFire**_**: HE SHALL! ;) Thanks!**

_**ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl**_**: Aw, I doubt that, but thank you anyway. I'm pretty tired of his shit, too. Sorry, no kickthestickz this chapter, but I promise there shall be some later. :)**

_**lifelane**_**: Thank you! When I read that last part, I totally imagined Chris just forcing their lips together then smiling demonically like "Yes. YES." It was a nice image. :D**

_**beebee73**_**: Thank you! That means so much to me. ;) **

_**RikkuPollendina**_**: Aw! Super sweet here! You're missing your FAVORITE class to read this? That's so... I don't know an appropriate word! Thank you, though! (I loved the interrobangs, lovely.)**

_**DevTheManiac**_**: I'M STILL LISTENING TO IT ON REPEAT AND I WAS LISTENING WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND IT MADE ME MYSELF FEEL SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED! :)**

_**applesdontcanue**_**: I did my best! Thanks! :D**

_**nonsensical. lolo**_**: I had to google what pavlova was. (Fail) But thank you! :)**

_**sushicat52**_**: YOU CAN NEVER REVIEW TOO MUCH! Aw, your reviews always make me smile. :) BEYONCE LYRICS OH SHIT I'M YOURS! :D**

_**the-oncoming-storm-xx**_**: I think we can agree Chris is cute no matter what. :) Thank you! :D**

**Thank you to everyone! You don't know how much you mean to me. *love love love* I hope you all are having a fabulous day/night/whatever fucking time it is for you you sweet little shit. :) *hearts***

**-Kristen**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: You know, we are going to **_**pretend**_** everyone texts in full, grammatically correct sentences for the sake of my sanity. Because I feel incomparably dumb when typing "omg!11! i wnt 2 fukk uuuu ;))))" unless I'm using it ironically as I just did. So... now that that's cleared up...**

**WARNINGS: Language... as always. You know, this is really stupid to put up each chapter. But I feel like the one chapter I don't do it, people will be reviewing saying "OH MY GOD! HE SAID A WORDY DIRTY! OH MY GOD! THERE WAS NO WARNING! MY INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES!" So...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phan, this is all fictional blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I thought he'd be home by now," PJ said honestly, pacing back and forth across Phil's floor. "You know, Chris, this is a sign."

Chris continued to twirl the stuffed animal between his hands, making it do different sorts of tricks and acrobatics as a form of entertainment. "Sign of what?"

PJ shrugged, careful with his choice of words. "That maybe we should just... let them be." When Chris didn't speak right away, PJ continued. "You know, like, let them do all the falling in love or whatever. Make them figure it out themselves. Look, I know I've brought this up to you before, and you kind of didn't listen, but—"

"I agree."

"—maybe it's in our best interests to—wait. What?"

Chris stood up, tossing the little lion to the side. "I said that I agree. I've had enough of working on this lost cause—obviously they're not responding to my genius attempts at forcing them together. Even though it's only their best interests I have in mind." He paused here, PJ giving him a look of disbelief. "_Okay_, maybe I wanted to relieve the sexual tension just a little bit, too. But it's mostly their happiness or whatever," he finished, waving his hand dismissively.

PJ sighed. "Well, uh... this was easier than expected. I had an entire speech prepared with good points and everything, but, yeah, this works too. I guess."

Chris laughed. "You're so cute when you're confused," he said. PJ smiled at him, feeling some sort of sweet moment coming on—with Chris, those were rare. He'd always end up saying something dumb or funny and ruining the moment altogether. "Which must explain why I always find you pretty damn adorable."

PJ rolled his eyes. So it was offensive this time.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

They began to walk to the door, Chris taking the lead. When he reached the door, his hand on the knob, he paused. "You know, Peej, when this is all over, we should _totally_ have sex—"

The door knob began to turn itself, causing both Chris and PJ to jump back. Chris clutched to PJ's arm dramatically, whispering, "PJ! Hold me! Serial killer! We're going to _die_, PJ! And we never even got to have that sex I mentioned! Damn it, Peej, _we are going to die!_"

PJ slapped Chris' arm, gesturing for him to be quiet. He pointed to the door, trying to convey to Chris the need to stay silent.

"...yeah, I'm back at my flat now... Yes, I made it okay... No, there were no serial killers on the street for me to fall in love with... I wasn't scared! I only screamed that one time!... You are so..." There was a pause, then a small laugh-like sound. "...I won't let any murderers into my house tonight... okay. Sleep well. Goodnight, love. Bye."

"You know, considering we're in _Phil's_ apartment, this should've been my first reaction instead of a serial killer."

Surprisingly, Phil didn't scream. He jumped, of course, but no sound came out. Maybe he was literally scared speechless. Either way, he was breathing heavily when he finally turned to face Chris and PJ, his phone and keys being dropped to the floor.

"What the hell, you guys?!" Phil shouted. "Why are you here?"

"Not important," Chris said dismissively. He shook his head. "Who were you talking to just then? What was that conversation even about? And why the _hell_ did you call them 'love?'"

Phil was bombarded with questions he hadn't been expecting so soon; he and Dan _had_ just gotten together mere hours ago. He hadn't planned on actually seeing Chris at least until tomorrow, much less PJ, too. He and Dan also hadn't really thought about this earlier when they'd had their "talk," either. Looks like he'd just have to go with it.

Despite what he told himself, Phil found himself avoiding the first two questions altogether. "I call a lot of people 'love,' Chris. So?" He shrugged, trying to play off his nonchalance. "How did you even get in here?"

"Don't try and change the subject, Phil," Chris said. "Me and PJ both heard you on the phone just then. And I, for one, am _not_ going to ignore it. So either tell me the easy way, or I'll stay here until you do."

Phil sighed, walking past the both of them. He heard two sets of footsteps behind him. He ignored them, pretending to be unaffected as he entered his kitchen and opened his refrigerator. "I was talking to Dan."

That was a good enough reply, right? He wasn't giving too much away, but enough to hopefully keep them at bay for a little while, at least until he could talk to Dan about this first.

"About what?" PJ questioned, sitting at Phil's table beside of Chris. "Because that was a pretty odd conversation."

Phil let out a breath, happy they couldn't see his face and the nervousness etched across it. "We had a movie night," he said calmly. "Or day. Whatever you want to call it... Anyway, the point is, we watched a few movies. And some of them happened to be about serial killers." He retrieved his drink from the refrigerator, closing the door and leaning against the counter. "Nothing all that important."

"You absolutely _hate_ slasher movies," Chris remarked. "Just last month, you ran out of the cinema when that chick sliced his—"

"Don't remind me," Phil interrupted. "And that was only because he had done nothing wrong. And it wasn't fair."

"My point is, you _loathe_ those movies. So why were you watching them with Dan?"

He and PJ both stared at Phil, as if awaiting an answer. Phil was growing increasingly anxious by the moment. "Because," he shrugged. "He let me choose... and I chose it."

"Why would you do that, Phil?" Chris asked, sporting a smug smile. "So you'd have an excuse to ask him to hold you?"

Ignoring Chris, PJ continued. "How often have you had these little 'movie nights?'" PJ inquired, tilting his head in anticipation. Chris seemed to be doing the same thing, bringing his chin to rest in his hand as he laid his elbow on the table top.

"This was the first one," Phil explained, deciding to answer their questions quickly and simply in efforts to get them out of here faster, despite how terrible that sounded once he thought it out. But he _had_ just gained a potential boyfriend today, and he deserved to have a night of silence to internally squeal, didn't he?

"And...?" Chris continued, trying to get more out of him. "Tell us everything!"

Phil finally took a seat across from the two at the table, sighing. After a moment of them staring at his expectantly, he opened his mouth and began to speak. "I... went over there. And then, he made some popcorn, we turned on a movie... We watched said movie... it had a _great _plot, by the way. Brilliant effects, too. Good acting. The cast deserve an award or something—"

"What aren't you telling us?" Chris asked. He began to study Phil's face. "Did you two confess your undying love then get naked or something?"

Phil froze. He was staring between the two of them, waiting on them to respond, only then realizing what Chris had said was meant as a harmless joke. But it was too late, it seemed, as both of their faces grew more and more curious.

"Oh my God!" Chris shouted. "Did you, Phil?" he asked, and giving no time for Phil to answer, he repeated even louder, "Did you?!"

Phil sighed, his thoughts jumbling together. "We didn't 'get naked'—"

Chris seemed discouraged a bit by that—and _okay_ that was weird. PJ, sensing the newfound tension, did his best to ease it. "What exactly happened, Phil?" He asked calmly, but he had a huge smile on his lips that he couldn't hide, despite his best attempts.

Phil bit his lip to try and keep a grin from crossing his face at the memory of what had happened. After they had tired themselves of kissing, they'd had a talk about it all as Dan had assumed from before. They told each other everything they'd been wanting to for months, and it felt amazing to finally get it off their chests. Dan had given Phil this warm feeling when he spoke his words, and Phil had savored it ever since.

Snapping back into reality, Phil stopped his smiling and decided to deal with his problem at hand. "I don't think I should discuss this with you two without Dan present," Phil said as smoothly as he could. And that _was_ true; he didn't want to say anything to upset Dan, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. So he decided that until all four of them were together again (which would probably be tomorrow since Chris was involved), his lips were sealed.

"That's a load of bullshit, Phil! Me and PJ, we _ship_ you. Like, shipping. As in the tumblr universe. We never ship people, Phil! This is important to us! Come on, just _tell us_!" Chris whined, seemingly desperate. And of course, seeing one of his best friends like this made Phil feel terrible about saying no, but he had already made up his mind. Plus, he sort of wanted to hear how Dan would recount today's happenings, too.

"I'm sorry," Phil said sincerely. "I just think it would be best if we waited for Dan."

Chris stepped forward, his arms crossed, as he looked Phil in the eye. He waited until they were only a few feet apart before leaning forward and murmuring, "I call bullshit."

Phil sighed. "Chris—"

PJ, ever the hero, decided to step in. "Think about it, Chris. Why interrogate _one_ of them when you can interrogate _both_? And even better, you can interrogate them _together._"

This seemed to give Chris pause, where he backed away from Phil and began to think. PJ _did_ have a point. And this would also just give him an excuse to bring them all together where he could see the couple _live_ and _in action_. He wondered how he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Okay," Chris said finally, causing Phil to let out a breath of relief. "But I expect you both here bright and early tomorrow morning for a proper investigation." And with that, he turned and walked out of the room.

PJ looked to Phil apologetically, smiling before he too followed Chris out of Phil's flat.

Phil watched the door a second longer before he allowed himself to go into his bedroom and throw himself onto the bed. He laid there for a few minutes, reliving today in vivid detail. When he took his face off of his pillow, he wasn't surprised to find a grin across his face.

He finally remembered what Chris had said, and how serious he had been when he had. He checked his clock; it wasn't that late. And Dan had confessed to pulling all-nighters to browse the internet, usually ending in him not going to bed until 6 A.M. Maybe it was in his best interest to warn him. And, you know, any excuse to talk to Dan was one Phil was willing to use.

_Chris and PJ were here when I got home... don't ask. They asked questions, I didn't answer... long story short, Chris is demanding we all be here tomorrow morning "bright and early" for a "proper investigation." Thought you should be informed. :) -Phil_

Dan's reply took no time at all.

_"Proper investigation?" Sounds like some creepy doctor guy's excuse to inappropriately touch his patient in a terribly-scripted but surprisingly realistic porno... I'm in. ;) -Dan_

Phil rolled his eyes but smiling nonetheless. _Save the sass for tomorrow, Howell. You'll need it. _Phil debated typing what he wanted to, eventually deciding that it couldn't hurt. _By the way, if you for some odd reason wanted to show up early, that would be totally fine. -Phil_

_Hmm. Guess I'd need a good reason to do that... waking up early is such a drag. :( -Dan_

_I don't have anything to offer except myself and a nice gourmet breakfast of Shreddies. And a hug? :D -Phil_

_Throw in a good morning kiss and you have a deal. -Dan_

* * *

**A/N:** **I WANTED TO THE LITTLE HEART THING DURING THEIR CONVERSATION BUT FANFICTION WON'T LET ME DAMN IT FANFICTION GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER**

**Now that that's out... serious time. Sort of.**

**I'm planning a couple more chapters for this, but probably no more than 20? Somewhere around in there. Probably less. Like, maybe 16-18? Because the plot I had planned for this story is slowly coming to an end... but I'm probably going to have a sequel because this story is my baby. But if I don't, I'll probably start a new Phan one. **

**HERE IS WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN!**

_**PART 1**_

**Please "vote" on this? I could put a poll up on my profile, but I figure it's just easier to let you guys tell me in a review. Just to clarify, the choices are A) A sequel to this story, which will follow Dan and Phil through their relationship, with probable appearances from other British YouTubers or B) A totally new Phan story with a completely different plot line, probably still a multi-chaptered one, though.**

_**PART 2**_

**I'm getting requests to add in new characters and couples, such as KickTheStickz, Cherimon, etc. and I was wondering who would be okay with that, and who wouldn't? Because I want to please you all! :D Please tell me your answer, and you can request some of your own too! I still wanna keep this as MY story, though. You know, not stray completely from what I have here. So, VOTE! :D**

**I know it probably seems too early for this, but I wanna actually get a well put-together plan for this one this time and a head start so the chapters won't come out so late like I did with this one. :( (I'm still sorry about that and always will be)**

**Anyway, please tell me because your opinions are the ones that matter most to me!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**sushicat52**_**: Aw, thank you! :) But seriously, I'm not that talented. *wishes I could return the hearts but as I said above faNFICTION WON'T LET ME* :D**

_**NeverlandNat:**_** I love it when people freak out in reviews like this! :) *comforts you* Shh, everything will be okay. :D**

_**DovahFinn:**_** I was going to do something like that, then I was like... nah, I'll let Dan and Phil have their moment. :) (Don't worry, my lips are sealed.) :D**

_**InuNeko245**_**: It's okay! And of course the sexual tension is at an all time high. :) Thank you! **

_**LaVaLiCiOuS**_**: Thanks! *returns awkward hug lovingly* :)**

_**RandomNerdyChick:**_** Sorry! It had to be done! And thank you, I'm feeling better already. :)**

_**lifelane**_**: Aw, thanks! :) And it is worth it, for Phan. :D**

_**maryizzieanne**_**: Thank you! :) **

_**nonsensical. lolo**_**: Thanks! And I guess we'll see next chapter. :D And again, had to google it. Looks delicious! :D**

_**DevTheManiac**_**: THANK YOU! :)**

_**ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl**_**: Of course they are together! How could they not be? :) And Chris and PJ are my other babies... I will take care of them too! :D**

_**AidaMae**_**: It's okay! Thank you! :)**

_**the-oncoming-storm-xx**_**: I AM SO SORRY FOR CAUSING THIS! :) Thank you! :D**

_**petra98scu**_**: Thank you! Thank you so much! :D (Obsessions are why we live!) It's okay if you ramble. :) I tried to update sooner, but it didn't work out because I'm awful. :( But for what it's worth, I would've accepted the cookies and hug! :D**

_**athleanaprime21**_**: You reread it? WOW! Thank you so much! :D**

_**EnderBlaze23**_**: I think it deleted part of your review? Unless you meant to just scream "YOU!" at me, which is perfectly fine. :D I can definitely include them (and many more YouTubers, just saying) in a sequel. I see no point in adding new characters now, since this one is almost over. :( But if you want them in the sequel, just tell me and I'll do my best! :D**

**As always, thank you to everyone who reviews/favorites/follows or even just reads! It makes my day. :D**

**-Kristen**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Swiggity sway I have nothing to say. (I'm sorry I had to.)**

**WARNINGS: A bit heavier language because angry Chris, and it actually does get a bit more M-rated but no sex or smut or whatever.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is all fiction, and I don't mean to offend anyone by it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The sound of Phil's phone ringing woke him up promptly at 5:30 A.M. He cursed whoever would be texting him so early, but being the person he is, he checked it anyway.

_I'll be at your flat in about 2 hours. Please don't be nude. -Chris_

Phil rubbed at his eyes, momentarily upset at his friend for waking him up. He was also curious about _why_ Chris would even want to be over here at such a time, but then again, Chris had done stranger things.

He crawled out of bed and dressed himself for company, then entered his bathroom and began to brush his teeth. He fixed his hair, washed his face, and finished the rest of his morning routine. Once he was done, he went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

He had just poured himself a bowl of cereal, since he wasn't the best of cooks, when he heard a knock on his door. He checked the clock again; it was only 6:15. Chris shouldn't be here for another hour at least. And if it had been him, he probably would've just barged in. Nevertheless, Phil got up to answer the door.

Phil opened the door slowly, feeling a bit of surprise as Dan was revealed, sporting a goofy grin on his face.

Memories of yesterday flooded his mind; going to Dan's, being slightly terrified of some slasher film, cuddling into Dan in his fit of fear, and eventually confessing everything to each other, which lead to kissing... Wow.

How the hell had he forgotten? To his credit, however, he wasn't used to being up this early. Neither was Dan, but he seemed chipper enough for the both of them.

Phil realized he had been completely silent since opening the door, and that could've given Dan the wrong idea. In an attempt to hopefully prevent Dan's mind from going there, he spoke.

"Hey."

He remained calm on the outside, but was scolding himself loudly on the inside. Dan was his—something, boyfriend, maybe?—yet all he could say was a formal greeting he'd use with practically anyone?

"Hey," Dan replied, smiling. "I hope I've not come over too early, but you told me Chris said 'bright and early' so I assumed—"

Phil put his hands up and pressed a finger to Dan's lips, stopping Dan from continuing. "You're fine, Dan." He smiled brightly. "I'm just not used to being up this early. But I'm definitely willing to sacrifice a few hours to see you. So don't worry about anything."

His fingers remained on Dan's lips until he was sure his point was across when Dan began to smile. As soon as he was able to talk once again, Dan opened his mouth. "I still haven't received the good morning kiss I was promised."

Phil laughed, blushing just a bit. "And you won't until you're inside out of the sight of my neighbors. I'm sure they won't appreciate the view."

Dan stepped in the door quickly, allowing Phil to close it. "Afraid they'll be jealous that I'm kissing the cutest boy in the world and they're not?"

Phil shrugged. "I figured they'd be more jealous of me, since I'd be kissing the cutest boy in the universe."

"I think my point was more solid."

"Mine was more realistic."

"I feel like you're stalling so you don't have to kiss me."

"Maybe I am."

"So you don't want to kiss me?"

"I never said that."

"It was a yes or no question."

"I don't conform to your rules."

"Maybe I should leave."

"Maybe you should."

When Dan jokingly headed for the door, Phil had had enough. He turned and grabbed onto Dan's arm. "I'm joking," he whined. "Please stay."

Dan turned back to Phil, putting on an annoyed face. "I don't know. Apparently you don't want to kiss me, and that was the whole reason I was even here. So now that that's out, I guess I should go—"

Phil launched himself at Dan, crushing their lips together. He kissed him hard and full, giving Dan a bit of surprise. When he pulled away, he was smiling adorably.

"Now you have to stay."

Dan sighed, sounding resigned and uncaring. "I guess I do."

Phil hit his arm softly, causing Dan to chuckle himself. He beamed down at Phil grabbing him by the shoulders. "I'm only kidding!"

"You'd better be," Phil said. "Or no Shreddies for you."

Dan put up his hands in mock defeat. "I'll play nice from now on! I promise."

Phil fixed them each their own individual bowl of Shreddies, getting out spoons for the both of them, too. They sat down to eat, and between the bits and pieces of conversation, Dan seemed to enjoy sticking his own spoon in Phil's bowl and taking a bite. Then Phil would simply return the gesture and steal from Dan's. In the end, they'd eaten more from each other's bowls than their own.

Afterward, they decided to head into Phil's room just to talk, and because they knew Chris would be there soon and he'd barge into the sitting room, and most likely get the wrong idea about whatever they happened to be doing. At least this way they'd hear him come in and have time to look presentable.

"Have you been keeping yourself updated on the video comments?" Phil asked as they were lying on his bed, impossibly close and staring up at the ceiling. When Dan didn't reply right away, he glanced at Dan out of the corner of his eye. His cheeks were red.

"Maybe," Dan answered. He had been. A lot. And the majority of it was positive, save for a few dickheads. As he mentioned before, Phil's fans—"Philions," as they had oh so cleverly been dubbed—were a relatively no-hate community, so Dan felt pretty safe reading through their comments.

"So you know they want you in another video?" Phil asked rather cautiously, knowing how hard it had been just to get the first video done, and even then Dan had no clue that he was being filmed.

Dan nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do." He took a leap, a string of courage humming inside of him. "You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you?" He asked a bit nervously, biting the inside of his lip.

"What?" Phil shouted, then quieted his tone when Dan flinched. "No! No, I wouldn't have a problem. No problem at all." He coughed, realizing how quickly the words were coming out of him. "I actually thought you'd be the one with the problem."

Dan sighed, turning onto his side and using his elbow for leverage as he looked down on Phil. "I know I was scared about it, Phil, and admittedly a bit stupid..." he trailed off, laughing to himself. "But I guess you helped me get over the fear pretty easily."

Phil leaned up himself. "So you're over it?"

Dan shrugged, gesturing with his hands. "Not completely," he said truthfully. "But I'm definitely not nearly as terrified as I was before." He pushed himself completely up into a sitting position, waiting until Phil had done the same before continuing. Smiling, he added, "And it's all thanks to the bestest boyfriend in the world."

Ignoring the stupid little flip his heart did in his chest when Dan finally said the word he'd been wanting to hear from him, he laughed whole heartedly. "Bestest? I had no idea I was dating a twelve-year-old girl."

Dan hit his side playfully. "Shut up."

"You're the one who said it," Phil countered, watching as Dan began to flush. Dan then crawled over him, pinning him to the bed and innocently oblivious to how dirty what he was doing would seem from an outside point of view.

"You're not very mature yourself," he said. "At least I don't have a stuffed lion on my bedside that I give person-like characteristics in my videos."

"Hey!" Phil shouted. "His name is Lion, and you will refer to him as such."

Dan rolled his eyes, laughing. "Will I now?"

Phil nodded, his expression childishly adorable. "Yes. You will."

Dan couldn't help himself; he brought his lips onto Phil's again sweetly and innocently. He brought his hands up to caress both sides of Phil's head. He felt Phil's hands behind his neck, holding it gently in place as their lips moved together in synchronization.

"I TOLD YOU IF WE CAME IN QUIETLY WE'D CATCH THEM DOING SOMETHING SEXUAL!"

Dan jumped in fear, the action leaving him on the ground. Phil was too stunned to say anything, instead helping Dan out of the floor. When he was back on the bed beside of Phil (at a safe distance), they both looked up to see Chris and PJ in the doorway.

"Wow, Dan. You just had to fall and ruin the moment, didn't you? Shame," Chris said, stepping forward. He sandwiched himself between the two of them on the bed, tossing PJ his phone. "Quick! Take my picture! I want to remember this moment forever."

"What moment?" PJ asked.

Chris sighed. "The moment I first witnessed Phan live and in action. Duh."

PJ rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. Obviously. I am clearly the stupid one here for not understanding what you meant."

"Shut up and take the picture!"

Phil and Dan both could only stare at the camera in confusion as PJ snapped a picture of the three of them. Chris jumped up once the picture was over, snatching his phone from PJ's hands and looking at the picture in awe.

"Beautiful!" He exclaimed. "Your lips are still a bit pink and wet and _everything_! It's so cute!"

And, _wow_, Dan and Phil hadn't encountered a rabid fangirl together somewhere in the streets but they were sure they'd be about the same as Chris was—if not better. They both hoped for better.

Chris sighed, clearly the most energetic in the room and even more obviously saddened by the fact. He hit PJ in the side, giving him a look. "Express your joy, Peej."

PJ stood awkwardly to the side, yawning. "M'too tired. You practically dragged me out of my bed... I miss my bed..." He wiped at his eyes, very obviously fatigued. Chris, however, rolled his eyes at him with a "I-couldn't-care-less" look about him.

"I swear, you're all so... so... UGH! You!" He pointed to PJ. "Me and you have been wanting this for... for a fuckload of time, and you're being the biggest shit right now!" He put his hand in PJ's face before the boy could counter. "I don't want to hear any of your bullshit about 'sleep' and 'health' and other things that don't concern _this_!" He pointed to Dan and Phil.

With his angry face on, he began in a harsh tone, "And you two!" He then stopped, seemingly confused. "Typically, this would be where I scold you for not becoming the couple I hope and dream of you being, _but_," he gestured to them, smiling widely and doing awkward little pointing-type gestures. "You guys... are _awesome_. You keep doing what you're doing. It brings me joy." He chirped.

Turning to PJ, he re-crossed his arms. "You're still a dickhead. Wake up, thunder cunt, and enjoy the gay."

With that, he stormed out of the room, barking orders of, "You two beautiful love birds and that little shit I call a friend and _was_ going to let touch my penis until he decided to be a grumpy little cock monkey this morning _better_ be following me into the damn lounge before I have an even bigger bitch fit!"

PJ looked between the two of them, suddenly more awake, alert, and glowing with joy. "Guys, I'm really happy you guys are like—doing... _this_. And I mean that in the least crude and demeaning way possible," he said.

Dan laughed. "What's up with you? One second you're the epitome of a cranky, hungover, sorority boy and now you're bouncing with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning."

PJ shrugged. "He _did_ wake me up earlier than usual. And if I act all tired and shit, he's a lot easier to handle—more enthusiastic about his anger toward me and less enthusiastic about, well, everything else. Like you guys. Or sex. Oh my God, he is _always_ on about sex in some form or fashion—" Shaking his head, he replaced his smile. "Point is, you two are happy, I'm happy, and Chris is obviously happy about what you guys are doing, so..." He trailed off, being interrupted by Chris' demands of "_Now_!"

He quickly shot them both a thumbs up, recongered his once cranky self then ventured into the living room alone.

Dan turned to Phil, who had been surprisingly silent throughout the whole ordeal. He placed his hand on top of his, interlocking their fingers. Phil looked up, smiling in the smallest of ways. Dan tugged at his hand. "C'mon."

Phil stood up without hesitation because _really_, how could he resist the charm of the lad?

Before they stepped out the door, Dan stopped him. To Phil's questioning look, he only smiled. "Kiss-before-we-have-to-face-Chris'-wrath kiss?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "I feel like this is going to become a trend with you. Is there a 'because-we're-breathing' kiss too?"

Dan shrugged. "Maybe. But that one is still intact no matter what."

Phil laughed, leaning against the wall as Dan strode closer. "I'm going to ignore the creepy undertone of that statement and assume it means that we're supposed to be snogging all the time?"

"More or less."

"What about communication?" Phil asked jokingly, yet challengingly. Dan rolled his eyes, closing the distance between them by placing his hands on Phil's hips.

"I can make an exception," he said softly, his eyes boring into Phil's.

"Cuddles?" Phil continued.

"Another exception," Dan said, waving his hand dismissively.

"What about when we're apart?"

"Okay!" Dan shouted, laughing. "I get it. No constant, uninterrupted making out. But you can't blame me for wanting to kiss you're cute little mouth all of the time!"

Phil shook his head, a grin on his face. "You are a hopeless flirt, Howell," he said. He bit his lip, watching as Dan quirked an eyebrow challengingly at him. Dan leaned forward, to whisper in Phil's ear, the air around them suddenly becoming more serious.

"Where's my kiss?"

Phil could've given some playful response about how he was only in this for the snogs. He could've even been a bit witty or smart about it, or even teased Dan about how they had to go back into the other room soon before Chris and PJ got restless. But for some reason, his mind wanted to obey Dan, and so he did.

He pressed his lips softly, slowly against Dan's. He let them linger there, unmoving as Dan continued with more enthusiasm. Phil smiled against the kiss, returning it with just as much power as Dan had. Dan moved his hands to Phil's hips, pulling him as close as possible. He wound his fingers through Dan's hair, massaging his scalp softly. A little noise of pleasure escaped Dan's mouth and flowed straight into Phil's.

Finally, Phil broke the kiss with a satisfied grin. "We should go," he said. He pecked Dan's mouth one last time before grabbing his hand and pulling him along with him into the sitting room.

Dan was still in the mindset of _Phil Phil Phil_ long after they had made it to the couch and sat down beside of each other, discreetly holding hands _hopefully _out of Chris and PJ's view. Chris either didn't see them or ignored it (which, with Chris, it was probably the former).

"Believe it or not, as to fulfill the requests of one PJ Liguori—even though he sure as hell no longer deserves it—I have decided to be one hundred percent serious about this. Or at least ninety—give or take seventy."

Phil was a little afraid; while funny Chris was loud and straight-up flamboyant, serious Chris was rarely seen and usually pretty intimidating. Phil had only stumbled upon him maybe twice in the entirety of their friendship, but twice had been enough to leave a permanent memory etched in Phil's brain.

Dan noticed the way Phil's atmosphere changed a bit, and instinctively ran his thumb over Phil's hand. Phil squeezed his hand in response, smiling a little brighter than before. He kept his eyes on Chris, and Dan did the same.

"The number one question I have here is who tops, but since I'm being 'serious,' I'll save it for another time," Chris began, PJ facepalming as he did. "So I'll just start with the obvious question of who, when, where, why, and how."

Dan was the one to answer. "Excuse me?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "When 'phan' happened. You know. The who, when, where, why, and how of _it_. Jesus Christ, it's like speaking to a wall."

PJ decided to step in. "Just do one at a time, Chris."

"You're still a shit monger, but I will take your advice here." A pause. "So, _who_ is the angel responsible for making my dreams come true?"

* * *

**A/N: I had to cut it off here, it was getting extremely long. *ignores urge for that's what she said joke* *but for real this was almost 3k without the author's notes* But I promise I will try my best to be back at it with more of the KickTheStickz interrogation extravaganza as soon as possible.**

_**YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT YOUR ANSWERS OF SEQUEL OR NEW STORY IN A REVIEW OR PM, AND WILL BE ABLE TO UNTIL THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**_

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**Malteser24**_**: Thanks for voting! And you could ask for both, you know. It's flattering at the least. :) As for Part 2, thanks! Good to know I have your support no matter what. :D**

_**Fred And George Forever**_**: I KNOW ME EITHER! And I know, it's a struggle. Hard one. :D**

_**NeverlandNat**_**: Thank you! That's along the same lines of what I was thinking. :) Thanks for voting! (I love you too!)**

_**gingylily**_**: Thanks for voting, and for the compliment! :D**

_**PhanFictionz**_**: I know! He doesn't get enough credit. :( Thanks for reviewing! **

_**DovahFinn**_**: Aww, thanks. For voting, too. :D That's what I think too. Thanks for the input! Haha, thank you. Again. I just keep thanking you. Oh well. :)**

_**lillyofyoutubeosessions**_**: Thanks for voting! :D**

_**lifelane**_**: Aw, I don't care that you sound like a serial killer rapist either. ;) Thanks!**

_**StarFox-chan**_**: THANK YOU! IT'S COMPLETELY OKAY FOR YOU TO WRITE IN CAPS! :D**

_**nonsensical. lolo**_**: I know, he's probably not, but wouldn't it be awesome to run into him one day and the first thing he says is "DO YOU SHIP PHAN?" And someone recommended it on Tumblr? Oh my god, that's made my day. Thanks for voting! (and the giant mudcake) :D And IT DID? Like, for real? Because I watched their videos together and shipped it so hard! I just haven't been keeping up to date. (It's okay to sound creepy) I shall drink this milk. :D**

_**EnderBlaze23**_**: IT'S ALL GOOD, AND IS THAT A SMOSH REFERENCE? (Probably not but you know) IF SO, I LOVE YOU MORE NOW! Thanks for voting, too! :D**

_**Sara**_**: Thank you! And don't worry, your English is fine. :) **

_**We. Are. The. Grapes**_**: It's fine! :) Thanks for voting! AND EXACTLY! I hate it when I click on a Phanfic, then in the middle of it, the author is just like, "OH LET'S SPLIT THE REMAINING PLOT BETWEEN FOUR DIFFERENT SHIPS AND COMPLETELY STRAY FROM THE ORIGINAL PLOT" And thanks again, that's what everyone keeps saying! :D**

_**Samandriel**_**: THANK YOU! And I know. I hate to find a good plot, but terrible writing skills. :) Thanks!**

_**the-oncoming-storm-xx**_**: Thanks for voting! :D (And can I just say everytime you review and I read it, I look at your icon and imagine Luna is actually reviewing me and I don't know I just thought you should know. :3) **

_**lol**_**: Haha, thanks! I try. :D**

**Thank you to everyone as always, and I hope you're having an extravagant day! :) *kiss and hug and love***

**-Kristen**


End file.
